In Her Shoes
by lizteroid
Summary: Another AU Katherine and Bree. This time, they're sisters. Written by Nicole and I.
1. Chapter 1

**In her Shoes**

Bree Chappell was a successful business woman, with a law degree under her belt and her own apartment, she was surely the envy of a fair few women. Especially her sister, Kate. Bree was older by two years, although with Kate's constant partying and wild child ways, it seemed there was a great enough gap for Bree to be Kate's mother. On this particular day, Bree was holding a meeting with the office and Trevor was staring at her. She smiled and noticed he had been doing so for a few days. After the meeting was over, Trevor pulled Bree aside to ask her on a date, of course Bree said yes, it had been too long for her to not agree to a date with him. Plus an upside was he was the office hottie.

At thwe same day as her sister Bree had the date, Katherine was out partying. Like all the time at parties she was hammared and she could be easily mistaken with a slut because of her outfits. Katherine didnt mind - she loved the life just how it was. As she came home from the party at 5am already since the booze was empty at the party, she noticed that she had lost her keys. She rang the doorbell at her parents' house since she lived there. Kate had no job and didnt make any afford getting one since it wouldnt go well with her party life. As Kate's parents saw her drunk like that again, they couldnt take it anymore. They kicked her out. Kate managed to get her cell phone to call a cab. She took the cab to her sisters, who already lived alone in an apartment which Katherine realy envied! At 5.30am on a Saturday morning she then rang the doorbell of her sister like a lunatic; wanting to catch some sleep finally.

Bree was in bed of course sleeping after her amazing date with Trevor, she groaned and rolled out of bed, knowing it would be her sister. She grabbed her robe and closed over the bedroom door, she answered to the knock and saw a dishevelled Kate standing outside then she fell through the door onto Bree. Bree sighed and held her sister upright, "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed quietly, not wanting to wake the neighbors as she pulled ate inside.

"Ssssister." She slurred as she was inside and stumbled backwards against the door; and glided down until she reached the ground. She laughed about the scene. "Can I...crusssssh on your couch tonighhht?"

"For one night!" Bree snapped and helped Kate up, sighing harshly, hoping Kate hadn't been too loud and woken Trevor up.

Kate stumbled to the couch and suddenly saw a jackett of a man. "Oh my gawwwd! You had...ssssex." She slurred and giggled.

Bree's cheeks flushed and she glared at Kate, "Just keep quiet!"

She kept on giggled. "You got...laid." She slurred. "I wanna sssssee him." She said and got up from the couch again to take a look in the bedroom.

"Kate!" Bree hissed and pulled her back into the sitting room.

She giggled as her sister pulled her back into the sitting room. "A hottie...banged you. How d-did thissss happen?" She slurred, making fun of her sister.

Bree set her jaw and looked down, "Is it so bad if he likes me?"

She petted her sisters head. "No. but...you are a booooore." She said and now laid down on the couch.

"Just because I love my job doesn't mean I am a bore...and just because I'm not like you doesn't mean that either" Bree replied coldly, "You stay for tonight, but I want you gone by the time I come home from work tomorrow, understood?"

"Hm." She just said and pulled the short dress over her head and threw it onto the ground. She now was only in underwear. "Bree...niiiight." She said and closed her eyes.

Bree sighed and went back to bed exhausted and willed herself to sleep since she had to get up again after another hour.

Kate snored because of the alcohol, lying in an awkward position on the couch, half naked and had a deep sleep.

Trevor and Bree were rushing to dress around each other, Trevor left the bedroom first to make coffee and come face to face with Kate's ass, "Woah...!" he chuckled and grinned.

Kate noticed in her deep sleep that the light was switched on, and she cursed mumbling before she opened one eye to check how light it was. As this one eye was used to the light she opened the other one and suddenly saw a guy. She gasped. "BREE!" She exclaimed and grabbed her short dress and tried to cover her body with it as good as possible.

Bree came rushing out of the bedroom in a turtle neck and dark slacks with her toothbrush in her mouth, "What?" she mumbled.

"Oh I am sorry, I think she was shocked seeing me." Trevor said and walked over to Bree and kissed her temple. "Duh, this is basically my bedroom, so if you both wouldnt mind and let me continue sleeping." Kate said; still slurring a little since only about an hour had passed.

Bree turned to Trevor and took the toothbrush from her mouth to mouth the words, "I'm so sorry"

He just nodded understanding. Kate let herself fall on the couch again. "Lights off!"

Bree tossed her toothbrush onto her bed and whispered, "We'll get breakfast on the way" before she turned out the light and left a note, 'Do NOT go into my shoe collection'. Trevor watched Kate as Bree wrote the note then left the apartment together.

As Kate woke up again around 3.30pm, she jumped under the shower. She walked into her sisters room to pick something to dress as she saw the note. She rolled her eyes and threw the note on the ground before she opened her huge closet with clothes and shoes in it. She picked probably Bree's most expensive underwear and dressed them; then she got tight jeans and dressed black boots to it; over her jeans sleeve. Then she looked through some shirts or pullover but didn't find any interesting. Then suddenly she saw in the corner of her closet clothes Kate had gave her for birthdays or other events but Bree had never dressed them because they were 'too slutty'. She dressed some top; which the cleavage went down till to her navel, exposing Kate's piercing. She got some nice purse of Bree and then went out, deciding to visit her sister at work. So she walked at the laws firm and asked for Bree.

The security guy near the reception desk jumped into the conversation before Maddie, the receptionist had a chance to tell Kate where Bree was, he smiled and looked Kate up and down, letting his eyes do the talking as they stopped at her cleavage, "Well, ma'am if you'd like to follow me, I'm sure we can find Miss Chappell for you"

Katherine smiled at him. "Why thank you! That is very kind of you." She said. "I hope she doesnt have a meeting or something. She will kill me if I disturb her when shes in a meeting." She told the guy.

"Oh, you're...her daughter?" he asked carefully, not knowing whether Bree was quite old enough or even if she seemed maternal at all.

"Nah, oh boy! She is my sis." Kate told him. "She is not THAT old." She giggled.

The security guard chuckled and nodded, "Right, cool, and I'm sure she won't be too bothered about you visiting.." he looked down her cleavage again, "I know I'm not"

Katherine had no problem with playing with guys. She did that so often that she lost track. Katherine smiled at him. "What are you doing tomorrow evening?" She asked him. "We could go clubbing together." She offered; knowing if he'd agree she had someone who would pay her drinks again since she never paid her drinks herself.

He nodded and smirked, "Sure thing babe, where should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Yer...at my sisters. I live with her." Katherine told him. "You surely know her address, do you?"

"Miss Chappell's, uh, okay" he nodded and made his eyebrows dance before he showed her to the room.

As they stood in front of 'Bree Chappells Office', she nodded in his direction. "Thanks I see you tomorrow, 10pm at my sisters place." She said before she entered, without knocking.

He nodded and gave a grin as she turned, checking out her ass, "See ya"

Bree looked up from her paperwork while she looked over it with two other colleagues, "Kate!"

"Hi." She said, looking at her sister and the other colleagues of her. She had no idea how to treat other lawyer so she made a cursey and smiled at them. "Hello." She said. She looked a bit lost around; probably this was a time where Bree didnt wanna be disturbed.

"Kate, I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Visiting you." She said and shrugged her shoulders. "Bad time, eh?" She asked her sister.

"Kate...excuse me" Bree smiled to her colleagues as she stood and dragged Kate from the room, "Why are you here?"

"Your colleagues looks weird." She said and screw a face. "Um yeah, Mom and Dad kicked me out and Im gonna stay at your place a little longer." She told her.

"What? No, no! Kate, you can't stay with me!" Bree gasped.

"I have nowhere to go, pleeeeease." She said and pouted.

"I have my own life now...you cannot be living off of my life!"

"But I have nowhere to go, I told you." She said. "Do you really want your lil sister to live on the street?" She asked her.

Bree sighed, "Kate...okay but you have to find a job!"

"A job?" She asked and screw a face. "Cant I work here? As your private assistant?" She asked.

"No! You have to get a job yourself, without my help or anyone else's"

"But isnt a family here to help?" She asked her sister, "Come on I will be great. I can bring you files or make phone calls to clients and set a time when they can meet you."

"Katherine, I said no!" Bree glared at her sister, "And what the heck do you have on? Are those my boots?"

"Yer..." She admitted. "They fit perfectly. Nice choice." She told her sister smiling.

"I told you not to go near my shoes!" Bree snapped.

"You did? When?" She asked innocently.

"Kate, just get a job and hurry, I can't deal with you, my life has finally kicked off, I have a boyfriend, a real man!"

"I am easy to handle, calm down." She said. "I just wanted to be nice and spend time with my sister but she obviously rather works." She said.

Bree sighed and shook her head, "Alright, you win...as always! Talk with Trevor, he'll get you going with a job here" Bree told Kate, "Now, I must get back to my colleagues"

"Where is your precious Trevor?" She wanted to know.

"Down the hall, room 12" Bree smiled and entered her office, leaving Kate there.

Kate sighed and walked down the hell to room 12 and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**In her Shoes**

"Yeah?" Trevor smiled softly.

Katherine entered. "Hi...Trevor is it?" She asked, not wanting to talk to the wrong guy.

Trevor immediately looked up from his paperwork and spied the boots first then Kate's face and then let his eyes drop to her cleavage, "Uh, hey, Bree's sister right?"

"Yeah thats right. Was it you I saw this morning?" She asked confused. "Thats not the point. Bree sent me here and she said...you manage the jobs and stuff and I was wondering if I could start working here...as well I dont know. Secretary maybe. I can take calls or make appointments with clients..." She said.

Trevor leaned back in his chair and nodded, the only word he heard was 'Secretary' and he smirked a little.

"So its a yes?" She asked from his nodding.

"Uh...what, sorry?" he questioned.

"I was asking if it was a 'yes'. I mean if I can work here." She said.

"I think that's an okay situation, sure" he nodded.

"Wow thats cool." Kate said. "Now Bree hopefully will stop nagging for me to get a job." She said and rolled her eyes. "When shall I start working? And where is my office?" She asked.

Trevor nodded and when Kate asked him about an office, he smiled, "Well, I don't think we have any free offices at the minute, so...share mine"

"Yeah alright." She agreed. "How will it be? Will be there an extra desk for me then?" She asked.

"Uhm...we can arrange that" Trevor nodded.

"Thanks." She said. "So um...when does work start again?" She asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Time?"

"Since it's your first day...ten"

"Oh thats great. I like the time." She said and turned around; looking over her shoulder. "See ya."

Trevor watched her leave, he waved bye to her and exhaled harshly, now he couldn't concentrate on his work.

Kate hesitated. Should she walk to her sister and tell her that she got a job? Nah, she would tell her once she is back home. Katherine left the law office and walked to Bree's place, waiting for her sister to return. Trevor also left work and went to Bree's place, he had a key now, he wanted to surprise her and cook a nice meal with champagne and roses.

As he entered her apartment, Kate laid lazy on the couch and watched some TV. She spotted him. "You didnt come to fire me already again, did you?" She asked him.

Trevor chuckled and shook his head, "No I came to uh...make dinner"

"Uh go ahead, I am hungry anyways." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just for me and your sister..." he replied carefully.

"Oh yeah I get it." Kate said and got up from the couch. "you wanna spend time alone." She said and looked at the clock. "I planned on going out anyways." She said and grabbed a purse she had borrowed from Bree. "I see you at work tomorrow."

"Wait, let me at least give you some money!" Trevor smiled to Kate.

"Alright. I wont say no to money." Katherine said.

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

Kate returned the smile and reached out to him, holding her palm open. "20 bucks will do." She said.

He set down the roses and took out his wallet.

"Uh tell my sister to prepare a key for me or something." She said.

"Why, what time will you be home?" he asked.

"Well depends." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"On what?"

"How the people are...how much booze is left." She simply said.

"You know, Bree won't wanna get outta bed to answer the door..."

"Didn't you just enter this apartment with a key? Gimme your key. I will give it back to you tomorrow." She said.

"Eh?" Trevor muttered.

"Come on, I will give it to you tomorrow at work." She said.

"Kate...I...I dunno"

"Oh please." She pouted. "I may live here until I earn enough money. I swear. Come on. Bree would gimme a key too but she is not here now." She said matter of factly.

When he saw her pout, he dropped his wallet and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

Kate gasped as she didnt expect it. "Uh uh, wait. Aren't you with my sister?" She asked.

"Who cares...?" Trevor said quickly and kissed Kate demandingly.

Kate hesitated for a further second before she kissed him the same way back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trevor walked with Kate, gently pushing her backwards to the bedroom as they continued kissing. Kate opened the buttons of his shirt in a quick manner and touched his bare chest. He groaned a little at Kate's touch to his skin, he lay Kate down on the bed after opening his trousers. She sat up a little and brought his hands to his trousers too and helped him to open it quicker. She pulled the zipper down and as he opened his button, Kate pulled down his pants.

"Come on, babe...we gotta get you outta those..." he murmured into her neck as he kissed the skin there. Kate opened her pants and pulled them, down kicking them off; moaning to his kisses on her neck. Trevor already had an erection, he'd basically had it all day, so he pulled down Kate's panties and his boxers, sliding into her. Kate let out a moan and wrapped her legs around him, pulling his head down with her hands, to capture his lips.

He thrust into Kate and groaned each time, kissing her.

"Hm gawd." Kate exclaimed and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

Bree let herself into her apartment, kicked off her shoes and sighed, she caught sight og the roses first, just dumped on the sofa, then Trevor's wallet on the floor, she then heard a moan and burst into the bedroom, "Oh my God!"

Kate heard her sister and looked at her shocked. "Oh boy..." She sighed as she spotted her.

Bree looked away, "Get out!" she muttered, feeling ill.

Kate pushed off Trevor and grabbed a duvet; wrapping it around herself. Trevor grabbed a pillow and covered his manhood. "Uh Bree." Trevor said a little lost for words.

"Both of you out of here"

"Bree, let me explain please." Katherine begged her sister.

"No! Actually go on, please try..." Bree glared.

"He ugh...just kissed me. I didnt come onto him." She explained.

"You expect me to believe that?" Bree scoffed, "Just..get dressed, in your OWN clothes and leave, you can have him!"

"Uh no, please Bree, you cant kick me out." Kate begged her. "Bree I am sorry. It was obviously a mistake. She seduced me." Trevor said. "I did not!" Kate said.

"Watch me Kate!" Bree said and then turned to Trevor and nodded, "And you were dumb enough to fall for it! All the guys are!"

"What do you think of me? I did not seduce him, Bree! Believe me. He came onto ME!" Kate said and grabbed the clothes she was wearing before and dressed them.

"No...go back home Kate...mom will take you back, I know it"

"No please. Gimme another chance." She said and pouted.

"I won't fall for it Kate" Bree shook her head.

"Bree, I cant go back to Mom and Dad, they kicked me out." She said. "You cant kick me out on the streets. I am your sister!"

"Yes, my sister who...had intercourse with my boyfriend!"

"Because he seduced me!" She said. "I didnt even want to."

Bree felt a flicker of guilt, was she wrongly assessing her sister?

"Bree please. You are my sister. I would never do something like that to you." She said and took her hand.

Bree looked down to their hands and sighed, "Trevor...get out!"

"What? Me? She was the one seducing; coming into my office with a cleavage down her navel!" He said.

"Yes, I know, I sent her...as a test"

"A test?" Kate and Trevor both asked at the same time.

Bree nodded, "And obviously you failed Trevor, so please leave, and give me back your key also"

Trevor quickly got dressed and then handed Bree the key. "Hey listen, I really am sorry." He apologized.

"Don't" Bree said shortly and looked to Kate while Trevor left.

Kate looked at her sister guilty "Bree...I am sorry." She said.

"Kate...why?" Bree asked.

"I didnt even want to. He came here wither flowers and wanted to cook for you...and I got up and said I will leave so you cand him can spend a nice evening together. He then wanted to give me some money and then he suddenly kissed me and it...happened." She tried to explain.

Bree swallowed and nodded, "He cheated on his wife like that"

"You mean...he cheated on his wife like that with YOU?" She asked.

Bree looked down, "It doesn't matter who with..."

"So it was you." Katherine said. "Bree you arent that desperate that you are 'just' an affair for guys. You will find a great guy who loves you and doesnt see you as his affair."

"Trevor...I thought he was a good guy" Bree sighed.

"No." She said and screw a face. "You deserve better, Sis."

Bree looked to Kate, did she really just say that?

She looked at her sister. "I um...will change the covers of your bed of course."

Bree smiled softly to Kate.

She looked at her sister. "I wanted to tell you good news that I have got a job but...now I havent anymore obviously."

"Me either...I'm going to quit"

"But you will start at another laws office right?" She asked her. "I mean...you are great in your job." She said.

"I don't know yet...I just wanna get away from him"

She nodded. "Breeeeee..." She said. "Are you mad at me alot?" She asked her.

"Well...yes..." Bree replied.

"But we can still be roomies, right?" She asked, pouting again. She always pouted when she wanted something - she did that to Bree already since they were little kids.

"Kate, I really don't know..."

"I will even get a job." She pointed out. "A real one." She said.

"Just change the sheets, I wanna go to bed" Bree said.

"Okay." Kate said and got fresh sheets and then changed them. The used one she threw into the laundry. "You can go to bed now," She said.

Bree nodded and went into her room, closing the door.

Kate looked at the closed door with a sigh and got into the kitchen. She filled two glasses with milk and got Oreos before she walked into Bree's room. "Hey, snack?" She asked her, smiling. They used to sit in bed, drinking milk and eating Oreos when they were still kids. Bree looked over at Kate from reading her book, closed the book then switched off the lap and lay down, facing away from Kate.

"I guess not." Kate sighed and left the room again. She stood the glasses and oreos on the kitchen table and sat down on the couch.

Bree looked up when she heard Kate leave, and she felt bad, she sighed and curled up.

Kate sat on the couch for a while and thought about stuff how she could cheer her sister up. She walked into the bathroom. She took a red lipstick and wrote something on the mirror. 'I am sooooooo sorry :(' and then she painted her lips and kissed the mirror. After that she silently got into Bree's office and got post its. She wrote on about 200 post its, 'I am sorry' and hang them everywhere in the room. This night Kate didnt go out, and when she finished hanging up the post-its, she lied down on the couch and fell asleep.

When Bree woke up, she found a post it on her pillow and she sighed, another when she reached for her glasses and got out of bed. Even though Kate hadn't been out the other day, she slept long - that was just her nature. Bree moved into the sitting room and saw Kate asleep, she smiled and stroked over her head, before leaning down to kiss her hair. Kate opened her eyes as she suddenly felt something. She saw her sister and looked at her. "Hey." She whispered drowsily.

"Hey, it's after lunch"

"You saw...the post its?" She asked her.

Bree sat on the edge of the sofa and nodded.

"I am so sorry, Bree." She said. "I should have said no as he kissed me." She said. "No guy means more than my sister! I didnt wanna hurt you."

Bree looked to Kate, "Look, it's gone now...it doesn't matter" she said, even though it killed her deep down.

"Hey if I would be a guy, I wouldnt wanna cheat on you with someone like me. I would totally stick with you." She said and smiled at her sister.

Bree smiled weakly and sighed, "Well...I was obviously doing something wrong..."

Kate bite her lip and looked up at her sister from the couch. "I might can help." She said and brought herself in a sitting position. "I can coach you." She offered.

"You coach me?" Bree looked nervously.

"Yes. I can teach you how to do 'it' right." She said. "Either you buy an earpiece and I can coach you via a microphone what to do on a date or in bed or... but thats the more...yucky option; I watch you having sex and tell you afterwards what you did wrong." Kate said.

Bree blushed quickly and sat up straight, "But don't we learn from our mistakes...?"

"Do you learn from your mistakes?" She asked sceptic. "I mean you are older than me and still you hardly ever have a man... so you obviously dont learn from your mistakes because you dont know what you do wrong. But I do. I can coach you. Come on, that will be fun!" She said.

"No, I think it's pathetic that I have to get dating advice from my sister..." Bree repied.

"Why is it pathetic to get advise from me? Lets see it like that... remember when you could ride the bike and I couldnt? You helped me and now I am perfectly good in riding a bike. And now I will help you - make you perfect in this 'dating-area'." She said.

Bree looked down and furrowed her brows a little, "You would help me?"

"Yes I would love to help you." She said. "I would be like a secret service person and talk into my jacket and tell you when you do a mistake or what to answer to certain question. Because I have to admit; sometimes you scare men away with your knowledge. You shouldnt seem to be more intelligent then them." She pointed out.

"But...I don't want to come across as a bimbo!" Bree squeaked.

Katherine gasped. "I dont come across as a bimbo either!" She said.

Bree looked down and nodded.

"See... so you can relax sis. I will help you. I mean I certainly wont tell you EVERYTHING are you supposed to say. Just sometimes." She said.

Bree looked to Kate and nodded, "Okay..." she agreed.

"Great." She said with a smile. "So what you will do today sister is NOT reading the political page in the newspaper but read the dating page! See if you like any guy and then call and set a date!" Kate said.

"I can't do that!" Bree exclaimed.

"Why not? You dont have anything to lose." She pointed out. "If you want I can read through the ad's and pick you one guy." She offered.

Bree sighed and shook her head, "Okay...! I'll let you pick, but no lawyers!"

"Duh, no! They are just boring." Kate said and got up from the couch; only in underwear again. "Im getting the newspaper from downstairs." She said and left the apartment and walked downstairs where the newspaper laid in front of the door; then she walked up again to her sis. "You can get ready or do whatever you want and as soon as I found a potential guy I will let you know."

Bree nodded and got up to go through to the kitchen, "I think I'll go for a jog"

"Alright do that! Keep your body in shape - thats good." Kate said and opened the newspaper; the dating section.

Bree looked down and noticed her jogging pants were tight around the waistband, she gasped, "I'm fat...!"

"Yer I did notice you gained a few pounds but run them off sis." Kate simply said. She had the luck that she could eat whatever she wanted and didnt gain a bit; Bree on the other hand; always had to watch out. So it was easy to say for Kate 'run it off'."

Bree huffed and left the apartment, feeling jealous of Kate's metabolism and figure, and with that in mind, Bree didn't go jogging, instead, she went to the bakery and bought a cream donut.

Kate in the meanwhile ate some oreo cookies and looked through the ad's in the newspaper; marking the ones she liked with a pencil. When she was done, she took a shower and took a skirt from her sister which she found a way to long; so she simply cut it shorter so it ended right after her ass. She dressed some of the tops Bree never wore because she found them too slutty. Then she waited for her sis to come back from jogging.

Bree bounded through the door of her apartment after sitting alone with her donut and hot chocolate, she saw the trimmed edge of the skirt in rubbish bin and scowled, looking around for Kate, "Kate? Are you still here?"

"Yer kitchen." Kate yelled, while chewing on another Oreo cookie.

Bree walked in an saw the skirt, "Did you cut that?"

"Uh...no. It kind of...fell off. Something must be terrible wrong with your washing machine." Kate lied, screwing a face.

Bree glared, then shook her head, "Did you pick out any dates?"

"Yer." She said and handed her the newspaper. "I marked the possible guys. the others are just waste. Pick one." She said.

Bree layed the newspaper on the counter and quickly moved her finger, randomly picking a guy.

"Okay he will be the one." She said with a nod and then looked at her sister confused. "You are not sweaty at all! What did you do? Run around a car once?" She asked.

"That...doesn't matter...now, will you call him, I don't want to sound...boring"

"Fine! But YOU will be the one who is going on that date." She said. "Dont you dare go chickening out!"

"Okay" Bree nodded.

"PLUS I may choose what you will wear on the date." Kate said cheeky before she grabbed the telephone and dialled the number from the ad.

"What?" Bree gulped a little.

Kate just stuck her tongue out and as the guy picked up on the other end of the line Kate was all sweet, flirting already and set a date. She hung up after a while. "You will meet him tomorrow at 8pm in your favourite restaurant." She said.

"Oh? Tomorrow? He wants a date already?" Bree asked quickly.

"Yer, arent you happy about that?" She asked her sis.

"Well, it is sudden"

"You dont have anything planed tomorrow anyways, so where is the problem?" She asked her sister.

Bree sighed, "Nothing...I'm just..."

"..nervous?" Kate ended her sentence.

"Scared..." Bree corrected.

"Dont be. Its like riding a bike." She said with a wink. "But now we have to get such an...earpiece and microphone thingy." She pointed out.

Bree nodded and then remembered, "I have one...from when I had to do some court thing"

"So bring it here and we shall test it." Kate said.

Bree nodded and went to dig out the gadget.

Kate took it when Bree had brought it and put the earpiece in her ear and clipped the mic on her top. "Do the same." She urged her sister.

Bree nodded and did as she was told.

"Okay. I will go outside to test how far this goes." Kate said before she left the apartment and walked outside. "You still hear me?" Kate asked; outside in front of the apartment building.

"Uh, yeah, load and...woah!" Bree screeched as a truck drove by, honking the horn at Kate's short skirt.

"Okay I will keep on walking and talking and when you dont hear me anymore.. well I shall notice and go back." Kate said and started walking and talking all the time. Soon Bree couldn't hear Kate, just a crackling noise. Kate stopped. "Sis?" She asked.

Bree didn't reply since she could hear nothing.

Kate walked a few steps backwards. "Sis?" She tried again.

"Kate?" Bree replied, hearing Kate faintly.

Kate couldnt almost hear her and stepped even more back. "Alright Bree now I know how far I can go." She said.

"Okay, you coming back?"

"Sure." She agreed. "Back in a bit." She said and walked back to the apartment and got in again. "Gosh you heard the honk? It almost gave me a heart attack!"

Bree nodded, "I think it perferated my eardrum"

"Ugh sorry..." She apologized and took out her earpiece and the mic.

Bree smiled and nodded, "Hey, don't worry"

"Okay but for tomorrow you should really let me do your hair, make up and pick your dress." She said.

The redhead winced and smiled falsely, "Uh...okay"

"Yes, I will make you look fab." Kate said.

Bree smiled and nodded, "Or at least try not to make me look like a whale"

"Trust me, I will do my very best." She said. "I will make you look so fab that people will constangly honk as soon as you are on the street!"

"I don't wanna be honked at" Bree replied.

"Why not? Its fun!" Kate said.

"It is?"

"Yer." She giggled. "Coz it shows you that you are still sexy. I would be worried if they wouldnt do that anymore!"

"Well...I've never been honked at.."

"Hm, we will change that." She said. Bree smiled a little and blushed. "You can even go on parties with me! That would be fun." She said.

"You would want me to go to parties with you?"

"Yeah as long as you dont embarrass me you are welcome to join." She said.

"So, I can be your free ride home?" Bree questioned carefully.

"Nah you should get as drunk as me and then we walk home or take a cab!" Kate said.

"Walk home?"

"Or take a cab." She repeated. "Or we get one of the guys to drive us home." She simply said.

"No way! I would never do that!" Bree hissed.

"Thats how I mostly come home. You just pick the most sober guy from the party and tell him to drive you home." She said. "Worked for me everytime."

"And that's it?" Bree asked.

"Well..." She said innocently. "Sometimes it wasnt that easy... but in the end I always managed to get home." She said with a wink.

"Why wasn't it?" Bree asked

"Sometimes the guys asked for stuff so they would drive me home." She said.

"Stuff like what?" Bree questioned, hoping Kate wouldn't say what she thought.

She shrugged her shoulders. "A quickie in the bathroom...or well blow-job. Some are okay with just a kiss or with me showing my naked breasts." She said.

"Kate!" Bree gasped, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Oh no worries, I used protection." She said.

"Oh my God!" Bree rolled her eyes, furious.

"What? Come on! I didnt wanna walk home." Kate said.

"You could have just cabbed it"

"Without money? Duh, mostly I dont have money with me when I go out. Mom and Dad didnt want me to spend all the money on drinks" She explained.

"So you just cadge off unsuspecting gentlemen?" Bree replied.

"Uh yer. It always worked for me, so why change that!" Kate simply asked.

"I don't believe you! You have no shame, do you?" Bree huffed.

"Why should I? Its not my fault when they buy me drinks." She said. "I cant possibly say no."

Bree sighed and giggled.

Kate laid an arm around Bree's shoulders. "Trust me, I know what I am doing."

Bree nodded and looked into her sister's eyes.

"Uh by the way." She said and removed her arm again. "Today someone from your work is coming here. I forgot his name...he will pick me up and go partying. You could join?" She offered.

"What? Kate who is it? What does he look like?"

"Uh i guess he is something like a male secretar. He has brown hair...average body and average looks." She tried to describe.

"Oh, not Lee?" Bree gasped.

"Could be his name." She agreed.

"Kate, one rule, never agree to a date when you don't know the guys name...by the way, what is the guys name who I have a date with?"

Kate raissed an eyebrow and starting giggling. "Never agree to a date when you dont know the guys name." She said and kept on giggling before she chuckled "Simon." out.

Bree gave Kate a look and smiled a little before she frowned, "Simon?"

"Yup Simon Keller." She said.

"What does he do?" Bree asked.

"It doesnt say in the ad! You will have to ask him tomorrow night." She said.

"Oh...uhm, okay...but Simon...that's such a..." Bree sighed, searching for the right word.

Kate looked at her questioning, waiting for her to continue.

"Nerdy name..." Bree shrugged, "How old is he?"

"35." She answered. "its a good age!"

Bree swallowed and looked down, "Four years older..." she said to herself.

"Did you wanna have a younger guy?" She questioned.

"Oh no!" Bree replied quickly.

"So 35 is good?" Kate asked her and raised an eyebrow.

Bree nodded and said, "We'll see.."

"Yup we'll see." She agreed and looked at her sister. "You should do some work out. We should go in a gym, come on." She said sweetly.

"What? You think I need to lose weight?" Bree asked.

"I did not say that. But its always good having a good stamina...I mean...you shall need it for tomorrow night maybe." She said and winked.

Bree's mouth fell open, "You did not just say that!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on...what is so bad talking about it? Its a natural act."

"Yes but...on a first date?"

"Lemme think." She said. "You dont wanna come off cheap. So after the third date should be fine. But a kiss on the first date is neccesary." She said.

"Kate, look, I'm not you, I can't just...throw myself at a guy and expect it to go well"

"Hey you are not alone this time." She said. "I will go to the same restaurant tomorrow and sit of course away from you and Simon and then...tell you what to do. I will guide you through it. Just trust me." She said.

Bree bit her lip and nodded, "Okay" she smiled a litttle, "Okay, I'll trust you"

"Thats good." She said. "And what do you say about tonight now? You join me and Lee?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Yer BUT dont drink too much. I dont want you to have a hangover tomorrow and not being able to look fabolous for the date." She pointed out.

"Oh I won't drink, since I'll be chaperoning you"

"Oh you will?" She asked. "Thats cool of you!"

Bree rolled her eyes, she'd put her foot in it and offered to chaperone Kate, "Well...no, I want to drink"

"So...I should get a guy then to drive us home?" She assumed.

Bree felt uncomfortable but nodded, "Alright"

"And no worries, i will do it if the guy expects something." She winked.

"No you shouldn't have to"

"Duh, you wanna walk?" She asked.

"No.." Bree replied.

"So you gotta let me do the right thing to come home safe." She pointed out.

"We could get a cab, I have money"

"Uh thats a fantastic idea. You pay the cab." She agreed. "I am glad I take you with me."

Bree nodded, she just didn't want her sister flaunting herself like she had done.

"We should go out more often but when you have Simon soon, its not possible anymore...but its okay." She said smiling. "At least you are finally happy."

"Hey, i don't have a boyfriend yet, if I ever get one again..." Bree said.

"Yes you will get Simon if you want to." She said. "And if you dont like the guy...then just be yourself and he wont call you ever again." She said.

"Be myself and he won't call?" Bree said.

"You know how I mean that...be your smart self. I told you, guys doesnt like it when the woman is smarter than them." She explained.

"Some guys do" Bree said.

"You ever met one?" She asked.

"Trevor..." Bree said softly.

She shook her head. "Oh really? He had you as affair and then he came onto me and I am obviously not smarter than you or him. I didnt study law."

Bree looked down and sighed.

"See. Forget this idiot." She simply said.

"I'm trying...okay, we'll have fun tonight.." Bree smiled.

"Exactly! Thats what I wanted to hear." She said. "You should wear something I bought for you." She pointed out.

"Something you bought...?" Bree winced.

"Yes over the last year... the clothes which are in the dark corner of your closet!" She reminded her.

"I don't wear them Kate"

"You should start wearing them." She simply said. "They're nice clothes." She said. "Or dont you like what I am wearing? It's the top I gave for you two years ago."

"They don't...suit me" Bree said carefully.

"Dont tell me you wanna go in your...work clothes to the party." She said.

"Well..." Bree bit her lip.

"Ew no no way, sis!" She said. "And for the day tomorrow you cant wear these clothes either."

"What am I supposed to wear?" Bree sighed.

"What about the stuff I bought you over the years! They are fab!" She said.

"But not me" Bree said, "I would look ridiculous in some of that stuff"

Kate rolled her eyes and walked into her sisters room. She got the clothes from the corner and spread them over her bed. "Okay...lemme see." she said and took a green top and threw it to her. "This looks awesome and you must wear tight jeans to that and boots!"

"If I wasn't mistaken, you said I should go to the gym..."

"Right so every jeans will look tight on you. So just choose one." She said.

"No, meaning...I should loose some weight" Bree said.

"What do you wanna say with that? That you dont wanna wear a jeans?" She asked confused. "Fine so go with a skirt!"

Bree nodded and looked through her skirt drawer, she found a pencil skirt, to mid-calf length.

"Um we should shorten this skirt." She pointed out.

"You are not cutting a $200 skirt!"

"Ugh..but then you need a bigger cleavage." She said and threw another top at her. "That top then."

Bree looked at the top, "This is a top?"

"Uh yer and if you had a belly button piercing like me, you'd really appreciate this top. But you should wear it anyways." She said.

"I am not wearing this..."

"Fine, so pick what you want but dont pout on me when no one wanna buy you a drink." she said.

Bree sighed and sat on the bed, "Okay but I don't wanna be under-dressed"

"You wont be. You will see as soon you are at the party. Everyone will be dressed like that...You would be totally sticking out when you'd wear something long."

"I would?"

"Oh yer, totally." She agreed.

"Oh, welll...I don't wanna stick out" Bree said.

"Yer, so dress it, you wont regret it." She said, seriously.

Bree held up the top again and bit her lip as she looked at it.

"Or do you like the top better I am wearing right now? Then we could switch." She told her.

The one Bree was holding seemed to cover more so she shook her head, "I'll go with this one"

"Okay." She said with a smile and sat down on the bed. "You didnt even tell me yet if you like my belly button piercing? Hot isnt it?"

Bree looked at it and furrowed her brows, "Sure..."

"Its not the only piercing I have." She said, looking at her sister; waiting if she got what she meant.

"I know, I can see your ears, I went with you to get them done if you remember":

Kate shook her head and giggled. "No, I dont talk about my ears."

"Your tongue...?" Bree asked.

She stuck out her tongue. "Yes but you know that also already... I am talking about somewhere else..."

Bree frowned, "How many other places are there?" Bree exclaimed.

"Oh you have no idea...keep guessing." She said.

"Kate, I named them all...your eyebrow...uhm, the top of your ear?"

She screw a face. "Do you see a piercing on my eyebrow or the top of my ear?" She questioned.

"Just tell me...I have a migrane and I'm not in the mood for guessing games"

She rolled her eyes. "I am talking about my pussy." She then

"You took our cat to get a piercing?"

"Ugh you are so stupid sometimes!" She said. "I am talking about my vagina!"

"Kate that's disgusting!" Bree fired back.

"That's not what the guys think." Kate said with a wink. "But I would never get my nipples pierced.. I dont like how this looks."

"Kate!" Bree hissed, "I am not talking about...body art in undignified places"

"If you dont talk with me about it...with whom do you talk about?" Kate questioned.

"I don't talk about such things!"

"I do." She said. "How come we are so different Bree?" Kate suddenly asked serious.

"Because I chose a career so I could settle down and have a family, but I can't do either"

She sighed. "But I will help you now and then you will have a family." She said. "And I can be aunty and go with my nieces and nephews to cool parties." Kate said.

"No, you will be a responsible adult if I have children"

"I will go partying with them AND look out for them." She said smiling. "Thats very responsible of me."

"Kate...okay" Bree smiled.

"Cool thanks sis." Kate said smiling. "You should get pierced too." She then said. "Belly button maybe."

"Absolutely not!" Bree gasped.

"Why not? You dont like piercings?" She questioned.

"I think that's obvious" Bree said.

"But you like them on me, right?" She asked her sister.

"Just as long as I don't see the one...down there"

She rolled her eyes. "God no, I wasnt planning on showing you!" She exclaimed.

"Good!" Bree nodded, "Now...what are we doing?"

"Well I will...relax until 8 pm and then get ready and at 10pm, the guy will pick us up." She said.

"He will? Where from?" Bree asked.

"From here. I told him to pick me up from your place." Kate said.

Bree gasped and raised her brows, "Well he isn't coming home with us"

"What if I wanna have sex?" She asked her.

"Well, not here..."

"So I have to go to his place if I wanna f...have sex?" She asked her.

"Well..." Bree sighed, "No..."

"So I can have it here?" She asked.

"I suppose..." Bree said, "I want to make sure I can intervene"

She screw a face. "Why would you wanna intervene?" She asked.

"Because, I wanna look after you"

She looked at her sister sceptic. "But if I moan...you wont...think he hurts me and intervene, right?" She asked her sceptic.

"Have a code word in case you want me to" Bree said.

"How about 'Help Me'?" She asked her and raised an eyebrow.

Bree raised a brow, "Isn't that a little...obvious?"

"So tell me a codeword." Katherine said.

"Panic?"

"Panic, alright. So panic it will be." She agreed to her sis. "And the same is for you in case you bring someone for yourself home." She said winking.

"I would not" Bree replied.

"Hey, you dont even know yet." She pointed out.

"I wouldn't, I'm not fast"

"Maybe you are when you had a few drinks." Kate said. "Anyways, Panic is the codeword."

Bree bit her lip and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**In her Shoes**

Kate really was lazy till 8pm, not doing anything just watching TV. At 8pm she then put on make up and styled her hair, but leaving the short skirt and her top on. Then she got heels from her sisters closet and laid back on the couch. "Bree you got ready already?" Kate asked her sis.

Bree was sitting on the bed, looking to the top she was supposed to wear, then she looked up at Kate, "You really think I should wear this?"

"Positive." She said. "Dress it and come out to me."

Bree nodded and undressed her shirt before putting on the top and looking to Kate.

Kate looked at her sister. "Looks fab!" She said. "You should really wear that. It suits you. I knew it! You really should wear the stuff more often I bought you." Kate pointed out.

"Uh...thanks" Bree smiled a little.

"Now, I tell you what to do with your hair. You puff them up with hairspray. That will look hot. And you need smoky eyes...oh and a red lipstick like me." She said.

Bree nodded and smiled, willing to let Kate do her make-up.

"Dont just nod and smile - do it, sis." Kate said.

"Can you do it?" Bree asked.

"Uh sure." She said with a smile and walked with Bree into the bathroom. She puffed her hair up a lot; using almost all the hairspray. Then she made Bree smokey eyes and put on blood red lipstick. She also put on some rouge and then smiled at her. "Look in the mirror! Better than Mona Lisa."

Bree looked into the mirror, "Uh...thank you..." she smiled, "Oh, the door!" Bree gasped, "He's early!"

"Well...obviously." She said and rolled her eyes, spraying Bree's perfume all over herself before she rushed to the door and opened.

Bree looked through the bedroom and walked to the door with Kate, "Oh hello Lee" he smiled and looked over at Kate.

Lee looked surprised. "Uh is she joining us?" He asked. "Uh yeah she will," Kate agreed and smiled at her sis.

Bree smiled to Kate and then nodded to Lee, "It's Bree..."

"I know your name." He said. "Its just...weird. can i really call you Bree?" He asked.

"Well, I don't work for Forrest and Hill anymore, so yes, you may"

"Uh you dont? I had no idea." Lee said.

"I resigned. Today in fact"

"Oh wow. Um alright Bree... "He said. "You both are ready to party?" Lee asked.

"Duh ya!" Kate said and laid an arm around his shoulders; already flirting again.

Bree already felt like a spare part but smiled and nodded, "Sure"

Kate wrapped her other arm around Bree's shoulder and then walked down with them. They drove to a party. As soon as they opened smoke already came out. The people were smoking cigarettes or joints, and the music was loud and more booze than at a bar was there. "Hey guys!" Kate exclaimed as the entered. "I brought two people today. My sister Bree." She said and some were whisteling. "Yer thats her. And my...uh...a guy." She said. "Ya right his name is Lee." She giggled.

Bree looked aroun and stayed close to Kate, biting her lip and feeling self conscious because she had no bra on.

Kate handed her some drink. "Ex it!" She said and the crowd shouted. "EX IT EX IT EX IT!"

Bree jumped and looked around, "Kate! What's going on?"

"You are my sis. They love me - so they love you. Ex it now!" She said giggling and took a drink herself and exed it.

"Ex what?" Bree asked.

"The drink!" She said and thought how she could say it differently. "Drink it out in one huge gulp!"

"Oh...down it?" Bree asked.

"Uh duh, yes!" Kate said.

Bree gulped and then tried to swig her drink in one go.

The all applauded as Bree set on to drink. Kate giggled and took another drink herself and downed it quickly.

Bree looked around and smiled a little, "Uh...what are they applauding for?"

"For you to drink. Gosh down it now Bree." She said simply.

Bree did so and chugged down the drink before she choked a little.

"Oh Bree." She giggled. "You ready to play the gammmme?" A guy asked. "Oh we are. Right Bree and Lee?" She asked her company.

Bree looked to Kate, "Uh...okay..?"

"Great." Kate said smiling. The guy got dices. "You know the game?" He asked and looked at Bree.

"Me? Uh...Monopoly? Bree questioned.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I explain it to you. You roll the dice and when you get 1,3,5 you have to remove one clothing, and when you dice 2,4,6 you gotta down a drink. But if you chicken out by removing a clothing, you have to down 5 drinks in a row." Kate explained.

"What? I am not playing this!"

"Uh Bree come one. Dont be a bore." Kate said and looked at her sis.

Bree frowned and nodded.

"Alright, you may start Bree. You are battling against me." She told her. "Lee you can battle against Michael after us." She said and smiled at Bree. "Go ahead, Sis."

Bree took the dice and rolled it.

"Uh thats a five. Remove a clothing." Kate said giggling. "Shoes do count too." She let her know.

Bree nodded and took off one shoe.

Kate looked at her sister smiling and rolled the dice as well.

Bree looked to the dice and then to Kate.

She looked at Bree and as the dice stopped by 3; Kate got up and undressed her thong and threw it out in the crowd

Bree blushed and pulled Kate down quickly, and then looked to Lee and Michael.

They rolled the dices too. Michael removed his shirt and Lee downed a drink. Then it was Bree's turn again. "Roll it sista."

Bree rolled and looked to Kate, "Please tell me it's a drink one..."

"It is." She said softly and handed her a drink. "2,4 and 6 are drinking numbers." She told her again.

Bree took the drink and sipped at it.

"Damn sis, down it." Kate said and rolled her eyes.

Bree swallowed the sip then downed the rest.

"Finally." Kate said and rolled the dices again

Bree swallowed and said, "It's a 5"

"Undress!" Someone yelled. Kate giggled and looked at the crowd and removed her top and since she didnt wear a bra...she now sat there in a naked upper body.

"Oh my God!" Bree gasped and tried to hide Kate's body.

Kate giggled about her sisters reaction. "Its okay Bree, really." She said softly.

"No, Kate, it's not!"

"Oh come on move it!" Someone said to Bree, since she was blocking the view of the crowd. "It is, really. No worries, sis." Kate said.

Bree stayed in front of Kate, glaring at the guy who had said it.

Kate sighed and undressed one heel, and therefore dressed her shirt again.

Bree grabbed a drink for herself and swigged it before turning and moving away from Kate.

"Keep playing guys." She said to Lee and Michael, before she dressed her heel again and followed Bree. "Bree." She said and grabbed her arm.

Bree turned around, missing one of her shoes, "What?"

"Dont be uspet now." She said. "Lets just have fun."

Bree huffed and downed the drink, "Okay...okay, let's have fun"

"Okay?" She asked sceptic, not knowing if her sister was being sarcastic.

Bree smiled and linked with Kate, walking back to their places, "Shall we play again?

"Uh yer." Kate said carefully, still being sceptic about her sister. "We are back!" Kate said, undressing her top again, since they had left it this way. In the meanwhile the guys were done with their round and it was Bree's turn again. "Take the dice babe." A guy said and handed Bree the dice.

Bree gulped and threw the dice down.

"A motherfucking one!" A guy yelled. "Undress sis." Kate said.

"I have nothing to undress..." Bree muttered.

"Second shoe?" Kate said.

"I lost it at the bar" Bree said and looked down.

"Uh, panties? Top? Skirt? bra? Choose something." Kate said.

"I have no bra on..." Bree said quickly.

"Bree!" Kate exclaimed shocked. "Either 5 drinks or undress another piece." She said.

Bree bit her lip and swallowed before she grabbed at the hem of her top.

Kate looked at her shocked and the crowd was whisteling. Kate knew that Bree was a lawyer and that she had a reputation too lose, thats why she put her hand over hers to stop her from doing it.

Bree looked to Kate and frowned, "What are you doing? I'm not drinking five drinks!"

"You have a reputation to lose Bree." She said and looked into her sisters eyes.

"Look I'm not working anymore...I'm having fun!"

"Fine." Kate said and removed her hands. "Do it."

Bree swallowed and lifted her top, her tape sticking to her breasts.

Kate looked at her sister and the guys whistled.

Bree looked to Kate and smiled a little.

"I bet when they were in cars they would honk." She said with a wink. "See its a good feeling isnt it?" She whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Bree questioned a little and bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself.

They played a few more rounds and Kate was soon naked and didnt had anything to remove anymore so she had drinks all the time. You could tell that Kate did that more often since she wasnt ashasmed at all. "Now...you ssssssee my piercing...anyways." She said and burst out laughing.

Bree couldn't help but look and blush, "Oh my God! That's where it is!"

She laughed. "Yer." She giggled. "THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY. RUN!" A guy suddenly yelled. Kate grabbed her clothes while the others stormed out of the door. Kate dressed her skirt and her top - though her top was totally wrong and all. "We should go too, I'll drive you." Lee offered to Bree and Kate.

Bree quickly wrapped her top around herself and nodded following Lee with Kate.

They got into the car and he drove them home and brought them up. Up on the door her put one arm around Kate and one around Bree. "So ladies, what do you say to a threeesome?" he asked, raising his brows.

Bree gasped and moved away a little, her top falling away from her body, "I left my shoes!" she said first then realized what Lee had said, "A what?" she asked.

"A threesome." he repeated. "So what do you say?" He asked, looking at the sisters.

Bree looked to Kate, wanting her to explain.

"He meansssss, he wanna f-fuck us b-both at the sssame time!" She slurred. "A threesome, sex with three persons." He now said.

"What?" Bree looked to Lee.

"Yeah a threesome, come on." He said and grinned.

Bree looked to Kate.

Kate wanted to pull down the knob of the door to open it but she missed it and landed on her ground coz she was going to lean all her weight on the knob. She just laughed at the ground. "So what do you say, Bree? Threesome? I always dreamt of having a threesome with two hot sisters."

"Urgh!" Bree gasped and quickly pulled Kate up, "Maybe not tonight.."

"Oh come on, its a great oppertunity now." He said smirking. "Come onnnnn, i f-fuck you." Kate slurred.

"Kate...you're too drunk" Bree pointed out.

"Nooo! I wanna f-fuck...I didnt c-come yes-yessaday." She slurred, meaning because of Trevor.

Bree swallowed and bit her lip then whispered, "Remember 'panic'...?"

She nodded. "Hey you can join us." He said and smirked at Bree, stroking over her cheek.

Bree bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her cheek before she looked to him.

"Come on, you will like it." He said. "You c-can p-practise for S-Simon." Kate slurred and nudged her.

Bree's eyes widened and she looked between them.

Kate looked at her. "Hey I-I will b-be thereeeee." She tried to calm her sis down.

Bree sighed and pulled Kate aside, "I won't be very good..."

"I c-can h-help." She said. "Hey dont worry. You will be great!" The guy said.

Bree looked to Lee and sighed then nodded.

"Great." he said with a smirk. "Unlock the door." He said, already being all horny.

Bree nodded and unlocked the door, letting them in.

"Lets move it to the bedroom, huh?" He asked.

Bree nodded and turned to Kate, "Get some condoms"

Kate nodded and stumbled into the bathroom to get one. Lee in the meanwhile went with Bree into the bedroom and smirked at her, kissing her already. Kate got the condoms and then stumbled into the bedroom again. Kate sat down on the bed with the condoms and watched them kissing. Lee touched Bree's breast and stopped the kiss after a while. "Kiss your sister." He urged smirking.

Bree murmured as Lee kissed her, not knowing how she felt and then when he told her to kiss Kate, she looked to Kate and frowned, "Kiss my sister?"

"Yer thats hot." He said smirking. Kate giggled and grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her to her and kissed her passionatly, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Kate didnt mind - it was just her sister after all.

Bree pulled away and looked to Kate, "Kate.."

"Yes?" She asked and looked at Bree.

"I can't do it"

"What the threesome?" The guy asked her.

Bree sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"But you agreed!" The guy said, Kate wrapped an arm around her sister. "She doesn't want tooooo." She slurred.

Bree looked to Lee and bit her lip, "I know...uhm...I just...not with my sister"

"Hey!" Kate now said upset to her sis.

"Okay...okay...I'll do it" Bree said.

"Good." he said and now kissed Bree again. Kath in the meanwhile stuck a hand into his pants and rubbed his dick.

Bree looked to Kate's hand and frowned as Lee moaned, "That's it baby"

Kate smiled and opened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, exposing a boner. Lee let his hands ran to Bree's breasts and massaged them. Bree moaned unexpectedly and gasped quickly. He pulled the pantie down and pushed Bree's skirt up before he got between her legs and pleased her with his tongue. Kate in the meanwhile moved her lips up to Bree's breasts and sucked on one; licking over it, even biting gently. Kate maybe would have mind in a sober state but right now she did not care at all.

Bree gasped and looked down seeing her sister kissing her breasts before looking further and saw the top of Lee's head but felt his tongue, she moaned more now. He pleased her for a while before he grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Then he slowly entered her and started to thrust. Kate kept kissing Bree's breasts for a while before she turned around and quickly fell asleep, snoring because of the alcohol. Bree gasped and moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

He kissed her neck and kept on thrusting; one hand on her breast, kneeding it. Bree was too lost in the moment to care to think she was doing what she had said she wouldn't do. He groaned and bit her earlobe. He fastened his speed as he felt he was close, and eventually came. Bree arched up to Lee and cried out, "Fuuuuck!"

"That was great Babe." he said and peeked her cheek before he pulled out.

Bree sighed contently as her body returned to normal and she looked to her sister, "Uh...she's asleep" Bree whispered only just realizing.

"Ugh what a bore." He groaned. "I wanted to fuck both of you." He said dissapointed and shook her shoulder. "Kate come on, you cant sleep." he said. Kate groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Kate..." Bree said softly.

Kate sighed and removed the pillow and looked at Bree. "What?"

Bree bit her lip and looked to Lee.

"You just fell asleep." He said and kissed her lips. Kate rubbed with one hand over her face, smearing her make up around her eyes totally. "Hm I know."

"Kate...you wanna sleep or do you want me to leave you with Lee?"

"Sleeeeep." She said and got close to her sister and grabbed her arm; laying her head on her arm.

Bree looked to Lee and shrugged, "I'm sorry"

He sighed and got out of bed and dressed his boxers and pants. "I thought we could have a real threesome. That was not a threesome." He pointed out. "That was...a bore."

Bree looked to him, "I was...boring?" she asked turning red.

"Are you kidding me? You are boring as hell." He scoffed.

Bree gasped and looked down, tears filling her eyes.

"You were probably the most boring fuck ever." He said. "The only way to rescue this disaster evening would have been to be able to sleep with your sis."

"What are you telling me to my face for?" Bree questioned harshly.

"You asked!" He said. "Anyways I am off now." He said before he left the apartment.

"Goodbye..."Bree snapped and quickly stood to lock the door.

He walked down the stairs and left the apartment house. "Bree..." Kate said from the bedroom.

Bree sighed and walked into the bedroom, "Yes...?"

"I heard what he sssaid." She whispered. "You...are no bore."

Bree sat down and sighed, "Thanks, but all the guys seem to think so"

Kate looked at her. "I will teach you to be...a ace in bed." She said. "You think the kiss I gave you was good? And you liked how it...ssssspoiled your breasts? I mean not...in being your sissss and stuff...just in how it felt...as being good in..beeeeeed." She asked her sister.

Bree sighed, "I don't think you can teach things like that, I'll just have to face that I'll be single forever..."

"I can t-teach, really. I s-start tomorrow" She said and closed her eyes. "Night sissss."

Bree nodded and slipped out of her skirt before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep quickly. It didn't take long for Kate and she fell asleep as well. Bree cried in her sleep and sighed, not having a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**In her Shoes**

When Kate woke up the next day around 2pm and hardly remembered what had happend the day before. But she did remember that she wanted to teach her sis to be a pro in bed. Bree looked up at Kate and bit her lip, "You really wanna teach me how to be good in bed?"

Kate looked at her sister and nodded. "Yes." She agreed. "Unless...you dont want to.."

"No, I want to know how" Bree said.

"Yes. So I will tell you how." She said. "You want to know right now?"

"Yes as soon as possible" Bree nodded.

"Ugh alright." Kate said and sat up in bed. "Yer I remember...as I kissed you. It was not that hot. I mean you basically didn't move your tongue at all."

"Kate...you're my sister, I'm not supposed to kiss you like that"

"So usually you move your tongue?" She asked her sister.

"Well...apparently, not very well"

"Hey I tell you something, I can imagine kissing someone better... but kiss me and I tell you how you are doing. Just imagine I am someone else, Bree." She said.

Bree swallowed and bit her lip.

"I am...Brad Pitt." She said. "Alright?"

Bree nodded and slowly moved in to kiss Kate gently.

Kate kissed her back and then pushed her tongue inside her mouth, wanting to see how Bree kissed.

Bree moaned a little and deepened the kiss a little.

Kate broke the kiss off. "Okay... um...the moan was good...it shows that you really like the kiss and...your tongue is too...shy." She pointed out.

Bree smiled proudly and then swallowed, "Okay..."

"My tongue doesnt bite. Just go for it, Sis." She said.

"That's the thing...sis..."

"Yes...I know its weird kissing me and disgusting." She agreed. "But when you kiss a man, do what I just told you."

Bree smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss Kate again, almost shoving her tongue down Kate's throat.

Kate gasped in surprise but kissed her back. She then pulled back after a short while. "Definatly better! But you could have warned me."

"Well, I wouldn't warn a guy...!"

"The best will be...you will kiss normal first before you then stick your tongue slowly in his mouth." She pointed out. "Dont stick your tongue into his mouth right away." she said.

"Okay, I'll remember that" Bree smiled.

She nodded. "Thats a great start." Katherine said. "And uh yeah...what I noticed yesterday... you didn't even touch his dick once. You should pay attention to his dick too...either rub it or suck it. Guys like that a lot." She said.

"Suck it?" Bree swallowed, looking embarrassed.

"Yes it will definiatly turn him on." She said.

"I don't know how to..." Bree whispered.

"Uh, you never did that?" She asked her sister surprised.

Bree looked down and shook her head, "Never"

"Uh..." Kate thought of something. "Suck on your finger sensually." She said.

"Huh?" Bree questioned.

"Suck on your finger sensually." She repeated.

"But...how?"

She looked at her sister, before she got her hand and put a finger into her mouth, sucking on it all sensually.

"Oh!" Bree gasped

Kate kept sucking and licking her finger a while before she stopped it. "Just like that! You do that with the dick."

"Oh right..." Bree replied and blushed.

"Yer... i think thats the most important - that you pay attention to his dick." She said. "And you should moan more when you have sex or encourage him...talk dirty to him." She said.

"Kate...I don't know anything dirty..."

"So...encourage him. Say thinks like 'Oh yes Baby...oh yeah thats good." She told her.

"Oh, uhm, I think I can manage that" Bree replied.

"Yer and be naughty. Bite his nipple... or you can pull his boxers down with your teeth." She said.

Bree gasped and her eyes widened, "Kate, I really can't do this"

"Oh come on, that is not bad at all." She said.

"Compared to...?" Bree questioned.

"Compared to nothing. Its just not bad being a little bit naughty." She said.

Bree nodded and smiled, "Uh...okay"

"i think...thats it." She said. "These lil things make men go crazy. Easy, isnt it?"

"Can you do it in post it form for me?"

"Uh what?" She asked confused. "I shall write post its?"

"Yes please" Bree nodded.

"Oh boy... I think I can do that." She agreed

Bree hugged her sister and smiled.

Kate hugged her back. "Hey, no biggie really." She said. "And tonight I will guide you through the date with Simon."

"Thank you" the redhead smiled and nodded.

"You regret anything you did last night? Like undressing your top?" She asked her sister.

"Lee said I was a bore..." Bree swallowed.

"Ugh dont listen to him. His dick was freaking tiny." She said.

"You think so?" Bree frowned.

"Yes I really do:" She said and smiled a little. "Now dont worry about it. You will have post its soon."

"I had sex with my old security guard, I feel like Samantha from Sex & The City" the redhead said.

"Hey its not that bad, sis." She said. "You wont work there anymore." She simply said.

Bree sighed and nodded, "Okay"

She smiled. "Now I need a shower, Sis!"

"Uh..okay" Bree nodded and smiled.

"Oh by the way sis... how did you like the party yesterday and my friends?" She asked as she got out of bed.

"Well... it was different" Bree smiled.

"But did you like it or not?" She asked.

"I guess" Bree smiled.

"See, it was fun." She said before she got into the shower in the bathroom. After the shower she dressed her sisters clothes again, and got chips and filled them in a bowl. She sat down to her sis, eating chips and looked at her. "You are nervous because of tonight?"

The redhead nodded and looked to the bowl, taking a small handful, "I just want it to work"

"Uh no!" Kate said and took the chips out of her hands. "You were the one complaining everything is too tight."

Bree's mouth dropped open, "What? It's just a small handful"

"But still its calories." She said and grabbed an apple from her fruit bowl. "Here you go, take this."

Bree took the apple and bit into it violently.

Kate ate some more chips, smiling at her sis. "Thats my sis." She said with a full mouth.

Bree smiled and nodded, "I feel so scared"

"I am with you, so dont you worry." She said. "You should take a shower too - you smell of smoke, alcohol and sex."

"I smell like sex?" Bree questioned.

"You smell after/of sex." She said. "I dont know but the guy stank and now you smell like him and his cheap aftershave..."

Bree winced and nodded, "Okay, I'll take a shower"

"Thats good. Plus you should remove your make up and well...the hairspray in your hair." She said.

"Don't worry" Bree nodded, "All traces of last night will be gone"

"Well thats good." She said. "Where did you buy these chips? They are freaking good." She told her sister.

"Uh, just the store.." Bree replied and smiled, "Okay, I'm getting a shower.."

"Do that." She agreed, "I in the meanwhile will pick clothes for you to wear tonight" Kate said.

"Uhhh..sure" Bree nodded and strolled into the bathroom to take a shower.

Katherine ate some more chips, before she went into her sisters bedroom. She picked a pretty black dress which went to the knees. Kate thought it was good for a first date. Then she choose beautiful heels to it.

Bree came out of the shower, towelling her damp hair as her robe was draped loosely around her body, "Oh that's not too bad.." Bree smiled at the choice Kate had picked out.

"Why thank you. I know that it looks beautiful." Kate said. "You will take Simons breath away."

"But Kate, this is the backless dress isn't it?" Bree questioned as she sat next to the black material.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She asked her sceptic.

"So, I have to wear that stupid tape again!" Bree whined.

"Oh stop the whining." Kate said and rolled her eyes before she went to the closet again, and looked through other dresses. She picked a red one with thin straps. "What about this one?"

"Hmm..no, I like the black one" she smiled.

"Why complaining in the first place then!" Kate asked her sister.

"I don't know...I'm just nervous" Bree replied.

"Okay um...to this black dress you should wear a bra without strapes. I mean...you gotta clip the mic to your bra then. You cant clip it on the dress. He'll notice." She pointed out.

"Well, I can clip it inside my dress?" Bree suggested.

"Aha! You dont even wanna wear a bra." She giggled. "Yes, you can clip it inside of your dress as well. And your hair...you cant clip them up. You gotta let them down because otherwise he will notice the earpiece."

"Of course...but this is a classic dress, it needs an updo to show off the back..."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then explain the guy you are deaf on one ear." Kate said.

"Uhm, maybe you're right...my hair down would be better"

"See, I thought so. Just trust me." She said. "But we can make your hair wavy if you want to."

"Yes, I'd like that" Bree nodded and smiled.

"It will be your best date ever." She told her. "You will see!"

Bree smiled and took Kate's hand, "I hope so"

Katherine smiled at her sister and in the evening, she helped Bree to get ready. She made her hair again and put the make up on. "Okay you look gorgeous, look!" She said and turned her around to the mirror.

Bree looked into the mirror and smiled softly, looking back to her sister, "Oh Kate! Thank you!"

"You are welcome." She said and handed her the mic and ear piece. "Here. I will go to the restaurant in the meanwhile. I dont wanna make it obvious and enter at the same time as you."

"Okay, see you there" Bree smiled and nodded, waiting for Kate to leave before she sat down on the bed and turned to her cabinet next to her bed. She opened the drawer and blushing, she took out two condoms, holding them as if they were poisonous spiders and she dropped them into her purse, quickly closing it.

Kate got into the restaurant and sat down somehwhere in the corner and now just waited for Bree and the guy to arrive.

When Bree was fairly sure Kate would be there, she left her apartment and bit her lip as she locked the door, she took a cab to the restaurant and switched on her mic and earpiece, "Kate! I'm outside!" she whispered, "Is he inside yet, do you think?"

Kate looked around. "Well there is a guy sitting alone on a table. He does look like a Simon..." She said. "You will recognize him. He wears glasses and a black taxido." She said.

"He's in tux?" Bree whispered.

"Yes he is. He is so sticking out here." Kate said. "Just get inside finally. You look gorgeous."

"Okay, I'm just coming inside" Bree said and smiled to the guy who opened the door for her. Elegantly she floated through the door and looked around, spotting Kate first, she gave a nod and then spotted the guy in tux, she looked him over before turning to the Maitre'D and saying, "Uh, I'm looking for a Simon Keller..."

"Oh yes, follow me Miss." He said politely and brought Bree to the guy with the tuxido, pulling her chair. "ha I know it was him." Kate said in the mic. "Smile sis!" She then added. "Hello, are you Bree?" He questioned.

Bree nodded and smiled to Simon, "Yes, hi, I'm Bree, it's nice to meet you"

"Oh its a pleasure meeting you too. You look stunning." He told her smiling.

Bree blushed a little, "Oh uh, thank you" she beamed and sat down, facing him.

"How come a woman like you is answering to such an ad?" He asked her.

"Uhh..." Bree faltered a little.

"Tell him, that your job involved you alot and that you had no time to dating but that you wanna change it now..that you wanna have a strong guy at your side." Kate said.

"Well...I was basically married to my job, I didn't have time for dating and it's time for me to change that, I want a strong guy in my bed...I mean..." Bree's eyes widened and her face glowed scarlet, "By my side..."

Kate was surprised hearing that. "Bree!" She exclaimed. Simon chuckled about that. "I see, so what are you working as?" He asked her interesting. "Okay now JUST tell what you are and ask him the same back! Dont start now with all the details! That would kill the mood." Kate said.

"Oh, uhm...I'm a lawyer, well was, what about you?" Bree quickly asked, shifting the subject to him.

"Well done." Kate said. "A lawyer, wow that seems interesting." Simon said. "I am a doctor, so I was basically married to my job as well. But now I share the practice with my uncle who is a doctor too and so I have more time." He explained.

"Oh? What's your practise?" Bree asked Simon.

"I have to admit I don't do any operations and stuff. I am just a normal doctor, you can come to me when you have a flu or somethign." he told her softly. "Flirt! Say something like: Oh I think should get the flu more often then..and smile." Kate said.

"So...should I give up on the apple a day keeps the doctor away...?" Bree smiled to him.

Simon smiled back at her. "No, keep eating your apple, but I'd wish I had such beautiful patients like you." He said. "Jackpot! he is flirting back. Now just say thanks and take the menu card..." Kate said.

Bree blushed, "Uh thanks..." she smiled and reached for the menu, "Shall we order?"

"Yes please." He said and took a menu card as well. "I think I take 27." He told her and looked up from the menu.

"I'll have...a 22" Bree smiled.

He nodded and as a waiter passed, he ordered the 22, 27 and two glasses of red wine. "I hope its okay - the wine, I mean." Simon said.

"Of course" Bree nodded and smiled.

"I hope we are both looking for the same..." He said. "I look for a serious relationship - a woman I can spend my life with." He explained.

Bree's mouth hung open and she stared at him.

"Say something! Say you look for the same, Sis. Dont seem so shocked!" Kate said.

"I uhm...I think we might be looking for the same things" Bree nodded, saving her ass and future hopefully.

"You seem surprised." he pointed out. "Okay be cool now and say; Yes, because I didnt expect that you look for the exact same as me." She said.

"Well...I didn't expect for you to be looking for the same thing as I am" Bree replied to Simon's comment.

He smiled. "Thats nice. I am seriously sick and tired of going on dates all the time and hope SHE is the ONE." He said. "And I am glad you are a lawyer so I can be sure that you are not after my money."

"Oh no, I wouldn't ever be after money..." Bree replied, then added, "And I wish I could even say I've been on dates..."

"So your job is tough, huh? How come you do have time now? Did you turn off some clients?" He asked her.

Bree looked up at Simon and froze a little, luckily the waiter brought over their wine, "Thank you" she smiled to him as he walked away again.

He took one glass and lifted it up. "To this evening."

"To this evening" Bree repeated.

He let his glass clung to hers and then drunk a sip. "Uh yeah I wanna have a scotch with ice." Katherine said to the waiter.

Bree smiled and sipped too before she subtly looked around and saw Kate ordering her drink.

"I have to say your voice sounded clearly different on the telephone." He admitted. "But I am not complaining," He said smiling.

"I uhm...I had the flu" Bree said softly.

"Oh you should have come to my practice then." he said with a smile.

"I didn't know where it was..." Bree giggled.

"Oh you are forgiven. In case I need a lawyer I shall come to you. What are you handling? Crimes?" He asked interested.

"Oh I do anything...but not at the minute, I'm taking time off" Bree smiled.

"Oh well, thats necessary sometimes." he agreed. "Thanks." Kate said as she got her scotch and sipped from it. "Ughhh fucking strong!" She hissed.

Bree winced at Kate's curse.

"Something wrong?" Simon asked Bree.

"I just got a back pain" Bree said quickly.

"Oh does this happen often?" he asked her.

"No, not, not really" Bree replied.

"Alright." he said smiling as the waiter brought the food. "Ugh I am waiting for company, sorry." Kate said as a guy wanted to sit on her table. "Enjoy your meal." Simon said politely.

Bree smiled and nodded as the waiter set down their food, she turned and looked to Kate again before looking at Simon, "Thanks, you too"

Simon started to eat, smiling at Bree every now and then.

Bree smiled back at Simon, enjoying his company, she scooped her hair back behind her ears as she ate.

Simon noticed the earpiece and ate a bit quietly before he asked. "I dont wanna be impolite but...do you have a problem with your right ear?" he asked carefully.

Bree froze before she looked up at him and closing her eyes. _BUSTED!_ she thought.

"Oh boy say...its just temporary. In a week you can hear properly again." Kate said.

Bree sighed and opened her eyes, "The truth is...I'm...really awful at dates, every guy I've been out with seems to think so..."

"No no no, Bree. Dont." Kate said. Simon looked at her and raised an eyebrow, listening to her.

"I just...I never know what to do" Bree said sadly.

"How do you mean?" Simon asked confused, not really getting what she was telling him. "Oh Bree, dont ruin it." Kate said.

Bree listened to Kate before saying to Simon, "Excuse, little girls' room..." and she stood, walking to the bathroom.

Katherine followed her into the ladies room. "Uh what are you doing? Why didnt you say what I told you?" She asked her.

"Because if this guy likes me and we hit it off...I don't want the first thing he finds out about is me being a liar..."

"You didnt lie. When did you lie?" She asked her and crossed her arms.

"I know I didn't...I just didn't want to tell him I was deaf for a week" Bree replied.

"So what will you tell him now? You started to tell him already that you are bad at dates."

"I don't know...the truth?" Bree said, "If he likes me, he'll understand"

"Its...your decision, sis." Kate said.

"But do you think I should?" Bree asked.

"I dont know. I would have guided you through the first three dates and then he had been already in love with you and loved YOU and nothing could have happened. But if you have a bad conscience in lying to him now, then you should tell him." Kate said.

"Look, I'm going to take off my earpiece but I'll leave in my mic, so you know what's happening, I'm going to just be myself" Bree smiled and kissed her sister's cheek.

Kate sighed and nodded. "Good luck, sis." She said and took her earpiece.

Bree nodded and left the bathroom, heading back over to Simon, "Sorry..." she smiled and sat down again.

"No problem." he said smiling. Kate wandered back to her seat too and sat down.

Bree fixed her hair behind her ear again and smiled at Simon.

"So...not so deaf after all?" He asked. "I didnt wanna upset you with this comment."

Bree sighed and nodded, "You didn't...I want to tell you I'm awful at dates and...my sister helped me out"

"Your sister helped you out?" He asked confused again.

"She helped me...chose my dress, she was helping me with what to say...I hope you're not..mad at me"

"Oh... I get it. So she told you what to say through that earpiece?" He asked and looked around in the restaurant. Kate waved awkwardly at him. He turned around to Bree again. "Thats your sister I see. Um, so its her who is the lawyer and her who wanna have a serious relationship?"

"No! It's me...I want the relationship, I'm the lawyer..."

He nodded. "I have to admit I feel...kind of flattered that you go through all this trouble just that this date is perfect." he said.

Bree looked down, "I just wanted it to work"

He reached over and covered a hand with his. "Hey, I said I feel flatterd. So dont worry. I do like you. And I dont think you are miserable at dates."

Bree looked to his face and felt a soft smile creep onto her lips, "Hey, I didn't say I was miserable at dates..." she smirked then and giggled to show she was joking.

He smiled. "You are...perfect." he said softly and removed his hand again, before he took the fork back into his hand and continued to eat.

The redhead sat and smiled, feeling her heart flutter, was she already falling for a guy she'd known for half an hour?

He finished his wine and his food after a while, while talking to Bree. He found her really interesting. "I hope its not too much to ask but...would you go on a second date with me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course"

"How about saturday at 8pm again but this time...we go to a theatre and watch a show?" He suggested.

Bree nodded, "Sure, I would like that, a lot"

"Okay, its a date." He said smiling as he paid the bill. He got up and helped Bree up too. "I assume you parked your car outside here too?" He said.

"I...got a cab" she said softly.

"I could drive you home, if you want to." He suggested.

Bree looked down and bit her lip, "Okay..." she said softly.

"Alright." he agreed and walked iwth her outside and opened the car door for her. He drove her home and parked in front of her apartment house. "Here we are." he said matter of factly. "I enjoyed the evening a lot and I can pick you up Saturday here," He suggested.

Bree looked out of the window and smiled softly as she nodded when she looked to Simon, "So eight, here?" she asked, making sure.

"Exactly." He agreed softly and leaned forward and kissed Bree's lips softly.

Bree sighed softly as Simon's lips touched hers and she let her eyes close.

He kissed her for a while, until he pulled back. He didnt wanna cross any line. "Goodnight Bree."

Her eyes fluttered open and she nodded, "I really enjoyed tonight too Simon. Goodnight" she got out of his car and smiled as she climbed the steps to the door, waving.

He waved back, before he drove off. Kate arrived at home an hour later since she had to walk home.

Bree was now out of her dress and in her robe, drinking some warm milk on the sofa as she sat smiling dreamily.

"Hello." Kate said and closed the door behind herself. "How did it go in the car?" She asked.

Bree looked up and smiled, "We kissed"

"Oh?" She asked. "Thats great." She said and joined her on the couch.

The redhead nodded, "And...we have another date"

"I heard in the restaurant already." She said. "But I am happy for you. I knew this would work out."

Bree smiled gently and leaned to rest her head on Kate's shoulder.

"Oh god, you are in love." Kate giggled.

Bree looked up at Kate and smiled, "Maybe but it's all thanks to you"

"Well I am glad I could help you, like you helped me in letting me live here." Katherine said.

"You're my sister, of course I want to help you out" Bree smiled softly.

"See, thats why I helped you out." Katherine said and stroke over her sisters head.

Bree sipped at the milk and sighed contently.


	5. Chapter 5

**In her Shoes**

Kate smiled and got up from the couch and went into the bedroom and lied down. She somehow was jealous of Bree. She now had a guy, a home, a great job and like she noticed at the date - rich guys want also rich girls. She wanted to find a rich guy too so she wouldnt have to to work. She thought about it and thought 'why looking out for a rich guy who is already wax in your hands'? She drifted into sleep and all unlike Kate, she got up at 9am already. She dressed again in her short skirt and her top before she walked to the lawyer office her sister had been worked before. She got in and walked straight to Trevor's office.

Trevor looked up and his eyes widened at one; the vision of Kate, two; the clothes she was wearing and three; how sexy she looked in his office, "Uh...Kate, wh...what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day." She said and walked around his desk and sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. "It was stupid that Bree caught us but...I still wanna have this job here."

"You...you do...?" Trevor asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. I still wanna share this office with you and be your private secretary." She said smiling. "So what do you say?"

"Private?" he smirked a little.

"Yes...your very own personal, private secretary." She agreed. "or...did you wanna share me?" She asked. "I mean after all you said that we will share an office."

"Oh no...I want you...all to myself" Trevor smiled, "You got the job back"

"Why thank you. Thats very generous." She said and looked at the clock. "See and I came punctual. You said since its my first day I had to start working at 10." She said.

"Very good...you're...not going to tell Bree are you?"

"No, I am not insane. She will freak." Katherine said.

"Good" he said and nodded, then carefully asked, "How is she?"

"She is awesome. She is totally in love and happy." She told him.

"What? Already?" Trevor raised a brow.

"Yup thanks to me." She said proudly.

"Oh?" Trevor questioned.

"Im not gonna tell. She is just happy now and over you." Katherine said.

"Well...I'm over her too" he said quickly, looking Kate over.

"Thats good - for both of you." She said with a smile. "So do I get my desk now?"

"Well not just yet, you can share mine...?"

"Yes sure." Kate said and walked around the desk and got a chair and then walked around again and stood it next to his and sat down. "So what am I doing now?"

"When the phone rings, answer it and take down messages for me and then...see that pile...would you photocopy it, two copies of each page"

"Yes, Sir." Kate said and got the pile and walked to the copy machine and copied it twice. "Hm, Trevor?" Kate asked.

He looked up, "Uh yeah?"

"What about...dinner tonight?" She asked him.

"Di...dinner?" he asked.

"Yer, you know what that is, right? A meal in the evening..:"

"Sure...shall we go straight from here?"

"Uh yer we could." Kate agreed now with a smile. At least she had a date with a rich guy now and a job...now what she needed was a great home herself then she would be like her sister.

Trevor nodded and smiled, "Where should we go?"

"Oh I dont mind. You have any favourite restaurant?" She asked.

"Well, there's a nice Mexican?"

"Sure. Mexican." She repeated with a smile. Her life was a disaster compared to her sisters and she wanted her parents to be proud of her too. They always talked of Bree as if she was the perfect daughter.

Trevor smiled and nodded, "Yes...so...you like this office?"

"I do. Its cool and big." She agreed and came back with the copies and sat down.

"Nice skirt" he smiled.

"Why thank you." She said and stroke over her short skirt, smiling.

"Shows your nice ling legs off..." he eyed her legs.

"Yeah and if I would bow in front of you, you would see so much more." She giggled.

"You wanna do that?" he asked, smirking.

Kate grinned at him before she got up and took a file, letting it fall. "Ops, how clumsy of me." She said and bent down to get the file.

Trevor tilted his head, and leane back in his chair, exhaling as he looked over Kate's figure.

Kate picked the file up and turned around to face him again. "So you enjoyed it, I see." She giggled and sat back down on the chair.

"You know...that chair looks awfully uncomfortable..."

"Oh does it?" She asked and raised an eyebrow and sat down on his lap. "Hm you are right. This is so much more comfy."

He tilted his face to his and looked into her eyes.

She shifted and sat on him with spreaded legs and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Trevor raised a brow and kissed her quickly.

Kate kissed him a while before she stopped it. The key to be like her sister was being slow. So Katherine couldn't have sex with him now. She wanted to be slow and have in the end a rich guy.

Trevor looked at her and smirked and looked at Kate.

Kate got off his lap and sat down in her chair again. "Lets work."

"Work...?" he scoffed.

"Uh yer, I am your secratery so give me something to work." She said smiling.

"My dick...?" he smirked.

"Uh not at work, Trevor." She said. "I really wanna work hard like my sister."

"Oh your sister worked hard...!" he winked and slid down a little more in his chair.

Kate looked at him and pouted. "I wanna have real work so come on. I am your secratary so gimme work and actually use me. Otherwise you wouldn't have needed one."

"Come on Kate, neither of us came when Bree walked in on us..."

"I know but...I wanna do it properly - the dating thing I mean. I wanna be like my sister. And she didn't sleep with you in the office either. I just want to be perfect." She said.

"Kate, you can't be, you know something Bree doesn't know how to do..." Trevor smirked.

"Trevor when I...do it, we still go on that date after work, right?" She asked him.

He huffed and shook his head, looking down at his bulging crotch, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom"

"Wait." She said and grabbed his arm. "I can work on your erection." She said and let a hand slip into his boxers. "But still I wanna go on that date together...to the mexican."

Trevor looked to Kate, "And then after?"

"And then after?" She questioned.

"After our food?" Trevor said.

"I told you, we can have sex now but therefore you go with me to that restaurant." She said.

"Well...later, we can later, after food?" he asked.

"Okay." She agreed softly and removed her hand out of his boxers.

"Now, I'm still going to the bathroom..." he smirked and went to bathroom to relieve himself.

Kate sighed and sat down on the chair again and answered calls and took down notes.

Trevor came back a little while later and saw Kate working, he liked her, a lot, he really did.

Kate just tried to be a good secreatry and as the work was over she got up. "Im starving, aren't you too?" She asked softly.

Trevor smiled and nodded, "Sure...let's go"

She walked with him out of the laws office and got with him into a nice restaurant. They talked a lot and ate delicious food. "Um...Trevor." Kate said as they left the restaurant. "It was a date, right?"

"What else would it be?" he asked.

"I...just wanted to make sure." Kate said and was glad that it was a date.

Trevor nodded and shrugged,

Kate smiled. "Hey um...you will drive me home right? I mean I wont need to take a cab." She said.

"Sure I will" Trevor smiled.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile. "Um so where do you wanna have it?"

"Have...sex?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Where do you wanna have it? i live with Bree and...so we cant do it there." She said.

"Well..a hotel?" he asked.

"Okay. I dont mind really." She said and got into the car with him and looked out of the window.

Trevor nodded and drove to the nearest, and nicest hotel, "Here?"

"Yes sure." She agreed and got out. "And...you dont even have to use a condom. I am on pill." Kate lied.

"Even better..." Trevor quickly got out and pulled Kate out.

Kate smiled and got into a hotel room with him. "Hm so...how do you want me?" She asked sweetly.

"Anyway you want" he said roughly as he began to undress.

Katherine undressed her top and then pulled her skirt down along with her thong. "Um I want it from behind." She told him.

He pulled her close and kissed her neck as he stood behind her, groping her body.

Kate kissed him back, inhaling deeply; letting her hands roam over his body. She then got down and sucked on his dick a while, before she got in position.

He groaned as he felt her lips and tongue travelling over the sensetive skin, he laced his fingers through Kate's hair before he gripped her hips and thrust into her.

Kate fell foward by the first thrust and then got up a little again, and now hold on the duvet.

Trevor smirked and held onto Kate's hips as he continued to thrust, enjoying the freedom and stronger sensations than inside a condom.

Kate moaned by every thrust and then bent back to him, wrapping an arm from behind around his neck.

He grunted and kissed Kate deeply.

Kate kissed him back passionatly, before she let go of his neck and leaned forward again.

He then lifted one of Kate's legs and flipped her to her back as he pounded into her.

Kate gasped and arched her back slightly.

Trevor brought Kate's legs around him and he felt close.

"Oh yes baby." Kate moaned grabbing the duvet; digging her nails in it.

"That's it Kate, come on, come for me!" he groaned as he came and cried out her name.

"Oh fuck it!" She groaned and came along with him.

"I love you..." he said spontaneously.:

Kate looked at him panting. "You...you love me?" She asked him.

He looked at her and into her eyes, he nodded, smiling.

She smiled and got up and jumped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

He looked to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

It's how he'd got Bree into bed, and it worked on Kate too.

"We can do so much. We can...marry and we can live together and...have a child or two." Kate said.

"Sure babe..." he said, smiling as he played with her hair.

Kate smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Thats exactly what I wanted...and...wow, I didnt expect this to be so fast." She admitted. "So I will be your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend."

"You shouldn't ever expect things to happen..." he told her, smirking.

"And...we can have as much sex as we want." She whispered into his ear, giggling.

He nodded, "We can..."

"Oh this is gonna be so great." She said smiling. "I come to work tomorrow again...oh..wait, how about I spend the night at yours?" She asked him.

"Won't your sister be worried though?"

"She will think I am on a party like usual." Katherine said.

"Oh, uh, okay" he shrugged.

She smiled and kissed his lips again and dressed her skirt and top. "You may keep my thong." She giggled.

"Love to" he smirked and put in his shirt pocket before picking up his boxers.

As he was dressed Kate jumped on his back; piggy back. She was all playfully now and happy.

"Now you wanna ride me...?" he smirked and chuckled.

"Yes. I am not too heavy I hope." She said and leaned her head against his neck.

"Course not"

Kate smiled. "Now walk Trevor, get us home."

He left the room and nodded to the receptionist before going into the car and driving home.

"Hey um, can I call my sister anyways? I dont want her to be worried. She didnt see me the whole day." She said.

Trevor nodded and tossed his cell to her.

She smiled at him and dialled Bree's number.

Bree was asleep and the phone scared her, so she woke up breathless, "H...hello?"

"Bree? Are you alright?" Kate asked confused.

Bree giggled, "Uh huh I'm just in bed"

"Alone?" Kate asked curious.

"Yes, alone, I was tired"

"See I am calling to tell you that I will spend the night at my...boyfriends place." Kate said smiling.

"Byfriend? Kate where are you? Are you drunk?"

"No I am not drunk." She giggled. "I am with my boyfriend I told you. I am at his house and we will go to bed now too."

"Kate, who is he?" Bree asked.

Kate bit her lip. "Dont judge me! Its...Trevor and he loves me and I love him. And we just made a baby." Kate added softly; smiling.

Bree almost dropped her cell, "You what?"

"its fantastic news, isnt it?" She asked her smiling.

"Kate...you...you're pregnant?"

"I dont now yet. I shall find out." Kate said with a smile. "The first time we had sex...he didnt use a condom either... well he didnt come but like you know..some drops are always gonna fall."

"Are you insane? Trevor! You want him to be the father of your child?"

"Of course. he loves me and he can provide me and the child with the money." Katherine said.

"But he's a total ass!" Bree replied.

"Well yes, he was to you, but he told me he loves me. He loves me, Bree!" Kate said happily.

Bree sighed, "Kate he told me too..." she shook her head, "But, if you're happy with him then...I can't do anything to prevent you, just let me say I've warned you, okay?"

"Sure." She asid. "You'll be soon aunt!" She giggled. "Goodnight Bree."

"Goo...goodnight Kate..." Bree replied.

"Nighty." Kate said and hung up with a smile on her face.

Bree now couldn't get to sleep since Kate had told her this, she called Simon.

"Keller." he answered the phone.

"Simon, it's Bree..." she replied softly.

"Bree, hi." He said. "How are you?"

"Uh...I'm okay, and you?"

"I am too but now I am a little worried. You haven't called me to call off the date, have you?" He asked carefully.

"Oh no...to make another one..." Bree smiled hopefully.

"Oh sure, I'd like that." He agreed.

"For tonight?" Bree asked.

"Tonight? Um, sure." Simon agreed. "Where do you wanna meet?" He asked, since it was already 11pm.

"Is it?" Bree asked, and smacked her forehead when she saw the time, "Sorry for calling so late, I didn't wake you did I?"

"I was just about to fall asleep, actually." Simon admitted. "But its okay, if you wanna meet though."

"Are you sure?" Bree asked softly, feeling guilty.

"I am, Bree. So where do you wanna meet?"

"You could come over if you want? Or we could go to the ice rink?" Bree smiled.

"I am not very good at skating." He admitted, giggling a little. "But I could watch you skate. Or, I come over at your place."

"Well, I'm not too good either...maybe you should come here..." she giggled.

"Yes okay. I will be at your place in about a half an hour." Simon said softly, before he hung up. He got dressed and then drove to Bree and rang her doorbell.

Bree swiftly dressed in something remotely feminine, other than her work clothes and she opened the door to Simon, "Hey, come on in"

He smiled at her. "Wow, you even look breathtaking at this late hour."

Bree blushed and smiled to Simon, "Thank you, would you like something hot?" she smiled as she closed to door.

He smiled. "A kiss." He said with a smile on his lips.

Bree giggled, "I meant to drink" but she found herself leaning for a kiss anyway.

He kissed her softly, and let a hand ran through her hair.

The redhead pulled back and looked into his eyes, "So...tea, coffee, cocoa?"

"Um, I am good, Bree, thank you." He said softly. "So how come you call so late? Couldnt you sleep?"

She smiled and sat down with him on the sofa, "My sister, Kate...the one who helped me...I was with a guy from work, I let Kate stay here because mom and dad kicked her out...anyway, I came home and there's Kate and Trevor in bed together...so I kicked him out after getting both sides to their story and obviously Kate felt guilty, she wanted to help me get a boyfriend..." Bree sighed, "I sound so lame...!"

"No you dont." He said and laid an arm around her. "Keep going." He said and stroke over her cheek.

"Anyway, now I've just found out that, they're hooking up and she told me that...they 'made a baby'...she was helping me get over Trevor so she could have him..." Bree said, "She doesn't feel guilty"

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that." He said softly. "But the good thing is, that you have me now." He said.

Bree looked to Simon, "I do?"

"Yes you do." he agreed softly and kissed her again. "From the moment I saw you...you took my breath away, Bree..."

Bree let Simon kiss her and she closed her eyes, thinking how nice this man was.

He brought a hand to her cheek and carressed it gently.

Bree smiled against Simon's lips and reached for the lamp to turn it off.

Simon sighed contently into the kiss and brought a hand to her side.

Bree gently pulled back and smiled at him.

He stroke over her cheek. "You are a good kisser, Bree."

"You too Simon" she smiled.

He let his hand rest on her hip and smiled.

She smiled and stood, "I'm just getting a drink would you like one?"

"Uh sure. A glass of water please." He said.

Bree move into the kitchen and got Simon his water and herself some juice.

"Thanks." Simon said and drunk a sip. "You have a nice apartment."

"Thank you" Bree smiled and sat again.

Simon didnt really know what to say and smiled at Bree.

"Do you have any siblings?" Bree asked.

"No I am an only child." He said. "I always wanted an older brother but now I am good." He told her. "How about you? Any other siblings beside Kate?"

Bree shook her head.

"Well one sibling is enough."

"I would have preferred a brother"

"Really? how come?" He asked.

"Less trouble!" Bree giggled.

He giggled along with her, before he took the juice out of her hand and kissed her lips again.

Bree kissed back this time and smiled.

He brought his hands to her hips again.

Her hands moved to his jawline.

He carressed her hips with his thumbs, while playing with her tongue.

Bree frowned in pleasure and moaned softly.

After a while he stopped the kiss again, not wanting to cross any line.

Bree smiled softly, "That was nice"

"It was, yes." He agreed. "I am glad I came here after all."

Bree smiled and giggled a little

"Next time you cant sleep, you are free to call me again." He said.

"Same for you..." she smiled.

"Okay I shall do it." He promised, and drunk another sip of his water.

The red head watched him and smiled.

He stroke over her cheek gently.

Bree smiled and looked into his eyes.

"So um...what now?" he asked a little lost.

"I...I don't know" Bree shrugged and looked around.

"Shall we call it a night and meet again Saturday?" He asked.

"Uhm...what do you wanna do?" she asked back.

"I dont know." He said and finished his water, looking into her eyes.

"We could...play a game?" she suggested, sounding like a total idiot.

"Play a game?" He asked.

"That was a stupid idea...I didn't know what else to say!" she giggled, blushing.

"Okay, to spare us from awkwardness, I will go." He said and got up, but leaning down and kissing her again. "I see you Saturday Bree. I pick you up at 8pm."

Bree nodded and smiled, standing to walk to the door with him, "See you Saturday" she smiled at him softly.

He smiled at her once again and kissed her cheek, before he eventually left.

Bree locked her door and sighed contently, she had a date!


	6. Chapter 6

**In her Shoes**

Katherine was foolishly in love with Trevor and...after a month she noticed that she really was pregnant. She was happier than ever because her life seemed to be perfect. Months later she gave birth to a healthy little daughter who she called Hannah. Soon she left the hospital with Hannah and went home; which was Trevor's house by now.

Trevor was there, packing, his wife wanted him back.

"Honey," Kate said as she enterd. "I am back from hospital." She said. "Are you home?"

He looked up and stood with his clothes, "I'm outta here"

"What? Trevor!" She said upset. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Jill wants me back" he said, not looking up at Kate.

"Jill? You leave me for that old woman?" She asked in disbelief. "We have a family now! We have a daughter!" She said.

"Yeah and if you hadn't noticed, I'm still married..." he pointed out.

"I know but I thought you would leave her! You told me so!" Kate said.

"I don't care Kate...I wanna be with my wife"

"But why?" Kate asked him.

"she wants me back, I ain't gonna say no"

"You are an asshole!" She said sobbing. "I'm moving back to be with my sister!" She said. "and I'll take your car!" She hissed, and took Hannah, before she left the house and got into the car. She drove to Bree and rang her doorbell.

Bree opened the door with Simon behind her, "Oh my God Kate! And a...baby?"

"He left me." Kate sobbed and stepped inside. "He goes b-back to his wife!"

"Who? Trevor?"

"Yes, h-him." She agreed and leaned her head against Bree, crying; the baby between of them.

"Oh God Kate, come in..."

"That's your niece by the way." Kate sobbed and handed her to Bree, before she sat down on the couch. "Why did he do that? I love him so much and did everything for him!"

Bree took the baby and held her, "She's beautiful..." she smiled and looked to Simon before looking to Kate again, "Kate, I hate to say I told you so but...I did warn you..." she sighed and sat next to her sister.

"Its not fair! Your life is so perfect and mine is a disaster." She said crying. "Can Hannah and I stay here tonight?" She asked her and looked into her sister's eyes.

"Of course" Bree nodded, "Kate...my life is far from perfect" she said, an engagement ring glinting on her finger.

Kate looked at Bree and now noticed the engagement ring. "Far from perfect?" She asked sobbing. "You are engaged. You will get married." She sobbed.

Bree looked down and cursed the size of the ring before looking to Simon and biting her lip, "Kate...I'm sorry, but were you really in love with him?"

"Yes, I loved him so, so, so much." She sobbed.

Bree nodded and sighed, "Do mom and dad know you have Hannah?"

"No, I didn't talk to them anymore since they kicked me out." She told her.

"Don't you think it'll be an idea to call them? Kate you know they will be furious if they find out they have a grandchild and you didn't tell them"

She shook her head. "I just wanna sleep now. I feel so exhausted. I only got Hannah two days ago. I wanted to get out of hospital as soon as possible so I can see Trevor again." She said.

"You sleep..." Bree nodded, "I'll make sure Hannah is fine..."

"Thank you." Kate said and got up into the direction of the bedroom. Before she entered, she turned around again and saw her sister smiling at Hannah. Kate smiled weakly about that picture and then got into her bed and lied down and slept. She woke up around 2am in the morning. She got up and walked into the living room. Everything was so silent. She sat down on the couch and sighed. How could she live without Trevor? how could her live just go on without him? She needed to go...she needed to be away from him...she needed distraction. Kate took a piece of paper and started to write: _'Dear Bree, I've been thinking and I know that I cant get over Trevor when I stay here in this city or see Trevor everyday in my daughter. Thats why I decided to leave the city. I know you might not understand me but I hope you can forgive me. I know Hannah will have a great life with you - please take good care of her._

_Love, Kate. xx'_

Then she got Bree's coat and slipped into her shoes, before she left the apartment.

Bree was awoken at almost 5am when Hannah began crying to be fed, and because her sister needed sleep, she woke before Hannah's cries woke Simon or Kate, she fed the baby before she walked around cradling her and tried to get her to sleep again. Bree then spotted the paper and read it, "Oh God!" she gasped and quickly sat on the sofa.

Simon heard his fianceé gasping and got out of bed, scratching his head. "Whats the matter?" he asked and yawned, joining her on the couch.

"Kate's gone, she's left us with Hannah" Bree said.

"What? That cant..." He stopped as he saw the note and quickly read through it. "Oh my god..." He now said himself.

Bree nodded and looked down to the baby.

"What will we do now, Bree?" he asked.

"Well, we don't know where she's gone...so, we have to keep Hannah" Bree said softly, stroking the baby's head.

"Looks like it." He agreed and stroke over Bree's head and kissed her forehead.

Bree looked up and smiled to Simon, "I love you..."

"I love you too." Simon asid and looked down at the baby.

4 years later Katherine came back to the city. She was over Trevor for years already. She got Bree Keller's new address and drove there and rang her doorbell.

Simon answered the door, Hannah in his arms, "Uhh...Kate!" Bree heard her sister's name and bounded to the door, "Kate!" she hugged her tightly.

Katherine hugged her back tightly. "Hi." She said smiling. "Wow, you are Mrs Keller now. Look at you...you look fantastic." Kate said.

Bree pulled her sister inside and beamed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I can say the same." She said and now looked at her 4 year old daughter. "Oh my god, is this Hannah?"

Bree nodded and smiled, her arm around Simon's waist.

Kate looked at the little girl smiling. "Oh she is such a cute little girl." Kate said and took her out of Simons hands. "Hello Hannah. I am your aunty." She said softly. Bree smiled sadly and looked away. She kissed the little girls forehead before she handed her back to Simon. "Don't you offer me a coffee?" She asked her sister smiling, seeing her sadness.

"Sure...come on through" Bree smiled and Hannah took her hand and also Kate's.

"You did a great job." Kate whispered to bree and looked down at the little girl smiling.

Hannah looked up to Kate and smiled, "Auntie Katie!" she giggled.

"Oh you know my name?" She asked. "Oh thats great. Auntie Katie brought you something, but its still in the car. I could go and get it for you..." She suggested.

"You got her something?" Bree asked softly.

"I did yes." She agreed. "And also for you and Simon." She pointed out.

Bree nodded and smiled, "What is it?"

"For you its a necklace." She said. "And for Hannah its a doll and for Simon a bottle of wine. I had no idea what to get him." She said.

"Oh Kate, you didn't need to"

"Thats the least I could do. After all you took so good care of hannah." She said.

Bree nodded and bent down to the girl, "Honey, go get your dolly, Aunt Kate would love to see her"

"Okay." Hannah said smiling and rushed away to get her doll. "Bree, why do I have the feeling that you are sad that I am here now?" She asked her sister.

Bree sighed, "I just...I found out I can't have kids...Simon and I have been trying but..." she shook her head, "I don't wanna tell him, it'll break his heart"

"Oh Bree." Kate said and took her hand, then pulled her in a hug. "I am so sorry to hear that. When someone deserves to get kids, then its you." She whispered.

"And I know she's your daughter and you have every right but...I'm just scared in case you want to take her..."

"I...I..didnt come here to take her." Kate said softly. "She is your daughter. She thinks of you as Mommy and Simon as Daddy. I couldnt just take her away...she would be so sad. I dont wanna break her heart." She said.

Bree nodded and looked down, "I know, I'm sorry I thought that"

"Its okay." She said softly. "I feel touched you told her about me...and that she knew my name." She said.

"I've told her all about you" Bree smiled proudly.

Kate screw a face. "What exactly? That I run around slutty?" She asked, since this was not the case anymore.

Bree shook her head, "That you taught me how to dance, you kinda helped me on my way to marriage...I told her you're the best sister ever"

Katherine smiled. "Thats nice." She said softly. "She calls you mommy?" She asked her.

"Uh..." Bree nodded, "I didn't know how to explain it to her..."

"Its okay." She said softly and took her hand. "You will always be her mommy. I aint gonna tell her." She said softly. "And...do you love her?" She asked.

"Of course...I love her so much, both Simon and I do" Bree smiled.

"Thats good." She said smiling. "I just wanna be...her auntie now since I will move back here." She explained.

"You will? You have a place?" Bree asked.

"Yes I bought an apartment in this city. I am like a 10 minutes drive away from you." She explained.

"That's excellent!" Bree smiled.

"Yes." She said. "by the way, you are an aunt." She said softly.

"Huh?" Bree questioned.

"Um, I have another child." She explained. "Together with my ex-husband."

"You were..." Bree almost collapsed.

"Oh you dont know the half of it." She said. "But yes I was married for 2 years..." She pointed out.

"And this child...?"

"Oh Samara is with her Dad." She explained. "But only every second weekend. I would have brought her otherwise." She said. "She looks so much alike Hannah. I am shocked." She had to admit.

Bree smiled softly, "I don't believe it..." she beamed.

"You dont believe what? That I am a normal woman now with a normal job and life?" Katherine asked her sister.

"I don't believe you were married and had another daughter, what are you? An FBI agent?"

She giggled. "No." She said and shook her head. "You are gonna laugh when I tell you as what I am working."

Bree giggled and pulled out two seats, "What? Tell me"

Katherine sat down. "I work at a...dating agency. Insecure men or women come to me and well ask me to join me for a date...with an earpiece and a mic. Dont dare start laughing now!" Katherine said to her smiling. "You have no idea how many people are insecure in this area!"

"Oh my God! You're serious?" Bree bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Yes. Come on, I hardly have anything I am good at. And I am good at THIS. So I thought, why not opening such a business and I did and I had success." She said.

"Your own business?"

"Uh-huh, yes." She said. "I have workers by now and my business is in different cities. I will open one here actually since I moved here." She said.

Bree smiled surprised and nodded, "Kate that's wonderful"

"It is." She said and looked at her. "Though, its gonna be harder now that I am seperated. I mean dates are mostly in the evening and...I cant leave Sami possibly home alone. David always watched her but well...he lives too far away now." She pointed out.

"She can always come here, you know that..."

Kate's face lit up. "So when I have to work in the evening...you would watch her?" She asked her.

Bree nodded, "She'll be with Hannah..."

"I hope they like each other. After all they are sisters." She said. "I can show you a pic of Sami." She said and took out her wallet. She got out a picture showing Sami sitting on a swing; and Katherine standing behind her. She handed it over to Bree.

Bree looked at the picture, "It looks like you and mom"

"You think?" Katherine asked.

The redhead nodded, "So beautiful...both of you"

"Thank you." Kate said smiling. "You can keep the picture of you want. I have the original pic of it at home." She said. "Tell me about your life and the last four years." Kate said.

"Thank you" Bree smiled and pinned it onto the memo board before sitting again, "Well...Simon and I tried for ages with getting pregnant...uh, he has his own surgery, his uncle passed away and left it to him. We bought a beach house too"

"A beach house. Wow, that is impressive." She said and smiled at her sister. "You dont believe how happy I am to see you and to see that you are not mad at me for leaving."

"I wasn't mad, more worried...I thought you'd done something when I didn't hear from you..."

"Well that obviously was not the case. I actually met David 3 months after Trevor had left me and...he was great...as I got pregnant with Samara, we married and well lived happily ever after...yer and now we are divorced." She said. "But we are friends, you know. Its better this way - for Sami."

Bree nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you still see him and you two get along for Sami"

She nodded in agreement. "Though Sami...scares me. She is so like me. You know, I always had a thing for fashion and stuff...well...you have to see Sami. She is so picky when we go and buy cute clothes for her. And she always wears lipgloss and has a handbag. She now wanna have a cell phone. I bought her a toy cell phone but she is smart - she knows its not real and wanna have a real one now." She explained.

Bree raised her brows, "And how old is she?"

"Almost 3."

"Oh..." Bree nodded and smiled, "I suppose it's good that she's growing quickly"

"I dont. I dont want her to grow. She is such a cute little angel." She said. "She is my little fashion queen. And I dont want her to become like me - or like I used to be..."

Bree nodded and looked to the picture.

"I really did change Bree. I dont have any piercings anymore except for the one in my belly button, but since Sami is bugging me to get a belly button piercing too, I had better take it out." She said. "And my fashion style did change too. Everything changed since I had Hannah" She whispered. "My whole life changed and some days I thought of driving back and take her...but I didn't do it and then...I was told that I was pregnant again and I thought 'You will do it right with this child'...and I did...I hope I did at least."

Bree felt her eyes filling up and she smiled at her sister, "You have done right...and I'm so proud of you"

"Oh dont cry now." Kate said and looked into her sisters eyes. "Since you cant get kids, Bree...I want...I want that you adopt Hannah...officialy I mean. So that she is your daughter." She said softly and took her hand.

Bree closed her eyes and smiled as Kate said so, she held onto her sister's hand tightly.

Kate hugged her sister. "I just want you to be happy." She whispered. "I always wanted you to be happy."

Bree smiled and let her tears out, "Kate, I should have always been there for you..."

Kate stroke over her back. "You were there for me - all the time when I needed you," She whispered. "You were and still are the perfect sister to me."

Bree softly pulled away after a little while and asked, "You're sure you want me to adopt Hannah?"

Katherine smiled and nodded. "I cant imagine a better mother to her than you are." She said softly and wipped tears out of her sisters face away.

Bree smiled and nodded, "Thank you...and I can't wait to meet little Sami"

"David is bringing her Sunday evening. I could come to you then." She suggested. "Just if it's okay of course."

"Of course it is! Please do, I would like you to stay over"

"Over night?" She questioned. "Yes sure, Sami and I can do that." She agreed.

Bree smiled, "Oh good, we'll all have so much fun"

"Of course we will. We are a little family." She said softly.

Bree nodded and smiled, "Oh, I can't wait"

"But you have to." She giggled. "And now, you wont get rid of me ever again." She pointed out.

Bree giggled and held Kate's hand, "I wouldn't want to"

She smiled and kissed her sisters cheek.

On sunday Kate came back to her, with little Sami on her hip; an arm wrapped around her. Sami was dressed all in pic and even had a pink soother in her mouth, as well she had a pink tiny handbag in her hands. Kate rang the doorbell.

Bree and Hannah answered the door, "Hi Kate, and this must be little Sami..."

"Yes thats her." Kate agreed. "Say hi to Auntie Bree and your cousin Hannah." Kate said softly and put Sami down. Sami looked at Bree and Hannah, before she took her soother out; her little fingernails were painted in red. "Hello." She said with a smile.

Bree bent down to the girls' level and smiled brightly, "Would you girls like some special cookies I made?"

"Yes Mommy!" Hannah agreed immediatly. Sam nodded. "yummy cookie!" She agreed.

Bree smiled and nodded, standing, "Hannah, take Sami into the playroom and show her your dolls house, auntie Kate and I will get the cookies"

"Okay mommy. Come Sami." Hannah said and took her sisters hand and walked with her away. Kate looked after them and smiled. "Aw, they seem to like eachother."

"Well they both like pink, cookies and us..." Bree shrugged.

"Well yes." She said. "They are adorable." She said and closed the door. "Now you finally met your niece."

"Yes, and I've just noticed...they're mini me's of us!"

"Oh god you are right. They are like us when we were little." She said softly.

Bree giggled and took Kate's hand like Hannah had taken Sami's.

Kate smiled at her sister and walked with her into the kitchen, like Hannah and Sami had walked into the play room.

THE END


End file.
